Absolute Boyfriend
by Eri mond licht
Summary: Ginny Weasley visita una pagina Web muy especial. despues de eso un joven rubio llega a su vida ahora siendo propiedad de la pelirroja.Pasen y Lean Cap 8 listo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase. Espero no exista otro fic similar a este si lo hay es simple coincidencia ok.

Nota: Draco, Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen la misma edad de Ginny a parte de que ella será Hija única. Aclarado el asunto. Daremos comienzo a:

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

--

---

Ginebra Molly Weasley como cada mañana hacía su rutina diaria al despertarse. Entrar al baño y medir su busto. Aquella pelirroja de ojos cafés de tan solo dieciséis años tenía un serio complejo con cierta parte de su anatomía. Su Madre le había dicho que aún estaba en desarrollo y con el tiempo tendría más cuerpo pero, para Ginny era una eternidad esperar a tener una copa C o al menos ser B.

-¡¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!! - Gritó la chica exasperada – A pesar de haber comprado esas pastillas para agradarlo no funcionan, no vuelvo a comprar nada por Internet.- Ginny miró el reloj dándose cuenta que ya era muy tarde y la escuela no la esperaría por siempre.

-¡¡Ay no ya es tardísimo además hoy es…Hoy es el Día!!

Ginny trató de arreglarse lo más pronto posible haciendo un tremendo alboroto que fácilmente era escuchado por uno de sus vecinos de al Lado Harry Potter un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Que en aquellos instantes estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Un hombre de cabello negro mirada Gris entro al desayunador con semblante adormilado.

-Bueeeeeenos díaaaas Haaaarry

Dijo el hombre bostezando

-Era tu turno de hacer el desayuno Sirius – Le reprocho el joven pelinegro – No siempre voy a estar aquí para arreglar tus desastres

-Cálmate hijo no es para tanto, esta bien voy a tratar de ser más consiente

Le dijo el hombre para calmar al adolescente

-¿Tratar?, no trates Padrino hazlo

Le reprocho el joven

-Ok, Ok, lo haré

Harry era huérfano sus Padres Habían fallecido en una expedición arqueológica cuando el tenía diez años. Por lo que vivir con su Padrino le hizo Madurar rápidamente volviéndose un chico ejemplar y responsable. No solo debía encargarse de su Padrino sino también de su ruidosa Vecina ya que los Padres de aquella Pelirroja estaban en viaje de negocios en Nueva York y estarían aproximadamente medio año fuera.

Harry se percató que ya no se escuchaba ruido eso significaba que Ginny ya se había ido a la escuela. Así que el también hizo lo mismo, tomo sus libros y salió del departamento.

---A. B. ---

----

---A. B. ---

----

Ginny iba echa un bólido por su supuesta llegada tarde ya que la muy tonta olvido que por la noche había adelantado veinte minutos los relojes de la casa para no tener más retrasos.

-¡Vamos tu puedes llegar a tiempo Ginebra tu puedes!

Se dijo a si misma

Ginny se detuvo al ver a un joven de cabello castaño claro, que portaba el mismo tipo de uniforme; él era Derek Spencer. La pelirroja al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se acerco tímidamente a este.

-¡Bue…buenos Días Derek!

Gritó Ginny tan nerviosa que no pudo modular su voz

-Hola Weasley

Le respondió cortésmente

-Por favor dime Ginny

-Bueno…- Dijo el chico incomodo – Este…, recibí tu correo citándome aquí que es lo ¿que quieres decirme?

Ginny lo miró con decisión su rostro se torno tan rojo como su cabello y con sus puños y ojos cerrados fuertemente exclamó:

-¡¡¡Me gustas¿te gustaría salir conmigo?!!!

Derek la miró un poco sorprendido pero enseguida le sonrió

-Lo siento, pero a mi me gusta alguien más

El joven se dio la vuelta dejándola, ahí en shock total con sus sentimientos hechos pedazos.

-Ni siquiera…dudo en decirme que…no

---A. B. ---

----

---A. B. ---

----

Ginny estaba sentada en su pupitre muy triste, pensando en que su vida era una completa porquería, nada de lo que planeaba le salía bien.

Primero sus padres se iban dejándola sola sin saber cocinar, lavar, planchar, prácticamente era una buena para nada.

Segundo no tenía una bonita figura ella deseaba ser copa C y solo llegaba a la A, parecían chupones desinflados

Tercero el chico que le gustaba la había rechazado sin un ápice de delicadeza. Como muchos otros

Al menos no estaba tan sola su mejor amiga Cho Chang estaba a su Lado para apoyarla. Aunque en aquellos momentos de humillación por lo ocurrido en la mañana, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar. No se atrevía decirle a su amiga de su infortunio

-¿Por qué suspiras tanto Ginny?

Le preguntó la joven de rasgos orientales

-Desearía ser tan bonita como tu Cho

Le dijo Ginny muy apagada

-Ehh… no soy tan bonita Ginny no exageres - Le respondió Cho apenada- Además tu luces como Nicole Kidman en Moulin Rouge

-¡¿Tu crees?! Je, je, je, je

Le contestó Ginny más animada

-Eso es un insulto para esa grandiosa actriz

Comentó Harry que estaba pasando junto a ellas para sentarse en su lugar

Ginny no pasó por alto a aquel agrio comentario hacia ella y se levantó y con toda la fuerza que reunió le estiró las mejillas a Harry

-¿¡Por que no cierras esa bocota Potter?!

-Auch estas loca no me jales - Dijo Harry sobandose las mejillas – Eres una salvaje

-Tú no comprendes a una chica tan sensible y dulce como yo

Le respondió Ginny dramáticamente

-¿Sensible y Dulce¡¡HA!!

Exclamo sarcásticamente.

Después de clases Ginny regresaba muy cabizbaja, recordando nuevamente su vida y su soledad, la joven caminaba por un tranquilo parque que por cierto estaba infestado de parejas de novios.

Odio mi vida- Pensó Ginny – Miren a esas felices parejas, desearía tener un novio para caminar por la calle tomados de las manos pero siempre que alguien me gusta salen con las mismas frases "lo siento" "tu eres agradable pero…" "No eres tu soy yo" "hay alguien más en mi vida". ¿Que nunca voy a casarme? Tal vez…¡Muera sola en mi apartamento y sea devorada por los cuarenta gatos que voy a tener¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Los pensamientos de Ginny se tornaron cada vez más negativos, pero un ruido la saco de aquel trance lleno de negatividad; era una canción muy extraña jamás la había escuchado miró a todos lados para buscar la procedencia de aquella rara melodía y vio tirado un celular de color rojo, como no tenía nada interesante que hacer lo levanto y contestó

-¿Hola?

Dijo Ginny con duda en su voz

-¡Hey , Gracias al cielo, creí que estaba perdido!

-Es un chico- Pensó Ginny - ¿tu quien eres?

-Soy el dueño del celular podrías llevármelo a el café que esta enfrente del parque, gracias. Bye Bye.

-¿Huh?... ¡Hey, espera un…Maldita sea¿Por qué me cuelga así? – Vociferó enfadada la pelirroja -¡Ni crea que le voy a llevarle su celular no soy su sirvienta! Por mi se puede ir a la mierda y al infierno por descuidado, yo soy una chica con muchas ocupaciones y deberes. Si cree que ahorita voy a ir a llevárselo esta muy pero muy, muy, muy equivocado.

---A. B. ---

----

---A. B. ---

----

-¡Hey, Por aquí!-Le dijo un joven Moreno de ojos color miel y cabello negro a Ginny que acababa de entrar a la cafetería frente al parque -¡Wow, eres un dulce panquecito de fresa es mi día de suerte!

Ginny lo miró con asombro ya que las ropas que llevaba aquel sujeto eran muy extrañas parecía que había salido de algún concurso de Cosplay .El le hizo la seña de sentarse y ella sin decir palabra obedeció mansamente.

-Este… aquí esta tu teléfono

Le dijo Ginny un poco temerosa

-Gracias, Esta ropa es de mi trabajo así que no te sorprendas tanto y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ok. ¡Ah si! Puedes pedir lo que quieras del menú –Dijo el joven mientras probaba un delicioso Helado- Es para agradecerte…me has salvado ya que lo necesito para trabajar

-¿Trabajas en… algún circo?

Le preguntó Ginny

-Bueno… yo me dedico a las ventas, todo lo que tu desees lo tenemos en Auror Heaven y a grandes descuentos, mira aquí esta un folleto es todo tuyo-Exclamó el joven animadamente, mientras le daba el folleto – Además el servicio a domicilio es muy eficiente

-Lo siento no estoy interesada

Respondió Ginny dispuesta a marcharse

-Ah pero mira tenemos unos suplementos agranda pechos de copa A en solo una noche llegas a ser copa D, a un precio razonable

Dijo el joven mostrando algunos folletos de dicho producto

-Me voy

Ginny se levanto para salir de ese lugar, ese joven estaba loco, como se atrevía a recordarle su complejo por los pecho era un grosero

-Nuestra compañía tiene lo que tú quieras, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, etc.

La joven se detuvo un momento, se giró para ver a aquel chico raro y muy tajantemente le dijo- Okay, quiero un novio, en este momento es todo lo que quiero

-Oh – Exclamo el moreno con una sonrisa llena de Malicia - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el comienzo –El joven saco un CD-ROM y una tarjeta- esta es mi tarjeta y el disco es para accesar a mi sitio Web, pero este sitio es un secreto ¿ok? Espero tener noticias tuyas Ginebra, que tengas un buen día- Aquel joven salió del lugar dejando a Ginny sin habla

-¿Un sitio Web…Como supo mi nombre si no se lo dije? – Se preguntó a si misma -¡Hey ni siquiera me dijo su nombre!

La chica salió rápidamente tras de el para preguntarle todas esas dudas que surgieron pero al salir no había rastro de aquel tipo bien parecido de vestimentas raras.

-Se ha ido…el CD, dice que es de Hogwarts…¿Hogwarts que país es ese?- Se pregunto Ginny- Ese chico raro me va ayudar a encontrar un novio, si como no ja, ja, ja muy gracioso pero, si cree que voy a ser tan tonta para hacerle caso, esta muy equivocado, por mi se puede ir a su bodrio de negocio a engañar a otras jovencitas crédulas.¿Quien cree que soy? A mi nadie me dice que hacer y punto final si piensa que voy a llegar corriendo para entrar a este sitio Web esta muy pero muy, muy, muy errado

---A. B. ---

----

---A. B. ---

----

-Bueno nada se pierde con echar un vistazo – Dijo Ginny frente a la computadora de su Padre- veamos aquí dice... ¿Lover shop¡Que sarta de Pendejadas es esto!- Ginny miró el monitor muy desconcertada pero continuo el proceso y dio clic para entrar- Leeré esto; Auror Heaven tiene una nueva línea en su catalogo, nosotros tenemos el amante perfecto justo para ti, selecciona su personalidad y apariencia… ¡apariencia! – La pelirroja palideció al leer esto último –A…acaso se trata de trafico de personas- dio clic y leyó en el monitor selecciona una figura, eso la tranquilizó un poco- Ah una figura, deben ser muñecos sexuales o algo así, aquí dice ver serie 01 Draconis

La chica Clickio para ver el modelo y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, una imagen de un joven de su edad, su apariencia era perfecta piel pálida, cabellera rubia y unas bellas orbes plateadas

-¡Oh mi Dios, esta bien Buenote, justo como me gustan!- Gritó muy entusiasmada y completamente roja – Pero…No puedo hacer esto¡Hey!

Ginny vio que en la parte izquierda del monitor había un anuncio con letras rojas decía: "Promoción especial tres días gratis como prueba" . La chica sonrió al leer eso y pensó que no tenía nada de malo probarlo y en tres días devolverlo, así que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a llenar los datos y registrarse en la página.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Al día siguiente después de clases, Ginny regresaba a su casa un poco desanimada ya que su día fue tan monótono y Aburrido estudiar, estudiar, pensar que su vida apestaba, discutir como cada día con su entrometido vecino Harry, siempre estaba para meterse en sus asuntos, decirle que era una desordenada que no podía cuidarse sola, que era más fácil cuidar de un conejo que de ella. Lo único bueno es que le llevaba comida pero eso no se lo iba a agradecer primero muerta que aceptar que el era de gran ayuda siempre le hacia saber cuanto lo odiaba si lo odiaba por ser tan metiche y creído.

--

Ginny iba a paso lento y al llegar a la entrada del edificio noto una enorme caja parecía un refrigerador y junto a esa caja dos hombres pelirrojos, eran gemelos pero uno tenía el cabello largo y el otro corto su vestimenta era tan estrafalaria lo que le recordó a aquel joven moreno. Los gemelos la vieron inquisidoramente aproximándose a ella. Uno de ellos le apuntó

-¿Apartamento 407, Ginebra Molly Weasley?

-Um… ¿Sí?

Respondió Ginny muy insegura de revelar su identidad

-Traemos un Paquete para usted, firme aquí por favor

La pelirroja firmo el documento después subió a su apartamento en el cuarto piso acompañada de los gemelos que cargaban la enorme caja. Ellos sin mucho esfuerzo colocaron esta en la sala, le dieron un recibo y salieron sin decir palabra alguna, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Que gente más loca -Dijo Ginny- veamos el recibo es de Auror Heaven. Es lo que ordene la noche pasada¡pero que cajota, Chin! haber si la puedo abrir

Ginny comenzó a romper el papel que envolvía a esa enorme caja. un bulto se vio dentro de ella y sin darle tiempo de moverse algo o más bien alguien cayó sobre ella un joven rubio que estaba inconsciente y no solo eso estaba desnudo Ginny se apartó como si el joven le quemara

-¡Aaaah! – Gritó toda roja de la pena- ¡Oh por Dios, es un humano! Es real, justo como en la fotografía de la Web y esta completamente des… des…

Ginny se quedo petrificada y sus ojos se dirigían a cierta parte de la anatomía del joven más exactamente en el centro, lo que le hizo recordar algún hecho del pasado

-¿Papi?

-¿Si, Ginny?

-¿Por qué yo no tengo uno de esos?

Apuntó la pequeña pelirroja de tan solo tres años que se bañaba con su Padre

-Hmm, Bueno es difícil de explicar…¡Hey no me lo jales!

-¡Yo quiero uno!

Dijo la niña inocentemente

-Cuando crezcas y seas grande tendrás uno

Le dijo el hombre para salir del apuro

-¡Lo tendré, Yupi!

Ginny cayó de rodillas y sintió un ligero mareo- ¿Por qué recordé eso?, tal vez por el shock- La chica con pecas se aproximo con suma cautela al joven y toco su muñeca -¡¡Esta frío, No respira, no tiene pulso, pero el luce como un humano, eso significa que esta… esta…Muerto!!

La pelirroja estaba mas que aterrada y no sabía que hacer- Tengo que llamarle a alguien… ¡Harry!

Un sonido la asusto enormemente provocándole un fuerte gritó, era su celular con su cuerpo temblando contesto

-¿Sí?

-Hola Hogwarts y asociados, le atiende Blaise Zabini (NA. Si el es el vendedor de vestimenta rara)

-¡Eres tú!

Vocifero Ginny desesperada

-Gracias por ordenar en nuestra Lover Shop¿el producto es de tu agrado?

-¿Agrado? …¡Me diste un cadáver!

Respondió Ginny muy alterada

-¿de que estas hablado? Supongo que ya leíste el manual querida - Dijo Blaise – Además un cuerpo muerto no esta suave, te llamaré en tres día ok bye.

-¡Que, espe…me colgó… Manual dijo que un manual ¿Dónde esta?!

Ginny saltó prácticamente a la caja y vio un libro de color celeste al abrirlo comenzó a leerlo con forme iba avanzando en su lectura su rostro comenzó a tener en mismo tono que su cabello. Lo que había leído decía que para activar la unidad debía hacerlo con el sensor que tenía en sus labios pues solo así podría registrarse para su amante.

-No pude ser, Nunca he besado a un chico real, pero es la única opción ¿Qué puedo perder?

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir cada vez más aprisa y lentamente se aproximo al rubio cerro sus ojos con fuerza y lo besó. El Rubio portaba un anillo y este comenzó a brillar, de su pecho se escucho un latido.

El se movió lo que hizo respingar a la pelirroja apartándose como un resorte. Ese chico estaba despierto. El la miraba fijamente sin pestañar y Ginny se sentía morir de la pena.

El joven tenía unos ojos hipnotizantes y de sus labios se formo una dulce sonrisa

-Es un Placer conocerte…Novia

Ginny se sonrojo todavía más al oírle decir eso- Pero que Ray

La joven no pudo decir más ya que aquel desnudo rubio la estaba besando, ese beso era tan placentero para Ginny que no se movía ni un milímetro lo único que podía pensar era

-¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

---A. B. ---

----

---A. B. ---

----

Hasta aquí, se que es un capítulo corto pero bueno, primero quiero ver si pega el chicle y a alguien le gusta si no para no perder mi tiempo en esto. Quiero dedicarle este fic a una de mis mejores amigas Irene (I-Chan) por que si no fuera por ella no habría escrito esto.

Nota: Para los que no sepan Cosplay es: etimológicamente del inglés _costume play_, juego de disfraces, consiste en disfrazarse de algún personaje (real o inspirado) de un manga, anime, película, libro, videojuego o incluso cantantes y grupos musicales e intentar interpretarlo en la medida de lo posible. Aquellos que siguen esta práctica son conocidos como _cosplayers_, siendo para ellos una de sus principales aficiones. (ya se que significa pero para dar una mejor explicación lo saque de la wikipedia)

Muchas Gracias por Leer si tienen algún comentario o critica ya saben que hacer. Soy toda ojos.


	2. Cap2Novio de tres días

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase Zettai Kareshi. Espero no exista otro fic similar a este si lo hay es simple coincidencia ok.

Nota: Draco, Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen la misma edad de Ginny a parte de que ella será Hija única.(Ron y Mione saldrán capítulos más adelantes así que no desesperen OK) Aclarado el asunto. Daremos comienzo a:

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

--

---

**Capítulo 2: Novio de tres días**

**---**

**-**

**---**

**-**

**---**

**-**

**G**inny no podía creer lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando un hermoso chico rubio de ojos grises y completamente sin ropa la estaba besando. Por el Impacto se quedo inmóvil aunque su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

- ¡¡Oh mi Dios!!- Pensó Ginny – Un maniquí me esta besando y…bueno no lo hace nada mal es tan placentero que ojala no acabe, pero ¡¡¿que estoy diciendo?!! Creo que mis hormonas están trabajando, ni yo se que estaba pensando al ordenar ¡¡esto!!

Los pensamientos de Ginny fueron interrumpidos al terminar ese beso, el rubio la miro dulcemente y con un tono muy seductor le dijo:

- Espero te guste, lo que estoy haciendo

Ginny se puso roja como un tomate, esa cercanía la ponía de nervios así que lo alejo un poco

- ¡Alto!

Gritó saltando lejos del joven desnudo

- ¡¿Qué eres tú, Un robot, un tipo de Inteligencia Artificial, Que cosa?!

El rubio sonrió y se puso de pie estirando su cuerpo que acababa de despertar de una forma muy sexy

- ¿Quién más? Soy tu novio

Ginny no pudo evitar ver "**esa**" parte de la anatomía masculina y se coloreo nuevamente y muy histérica exclamó:

- ¡¡Wuaaa, cúbrete!!

Le pidió tapándose los ojos, El inocente joven al verla hizo lo mismo que ella y se tapo los ojos también

- ¿Así?

Cubriéndose la cara

- ¡No tu cara! – Se dio la vuelta muy acalorada – Iré a buscarte algo de ropa

La pelirroja entró bruscamente a la habitación de sus padres buscando algo adecuado, tomo un pijama color verde de su Padre. Un sonido la hizo respingar era el timbre, al parecer alguien estaba de visita. Cuando Ginny se dirigió a la puerta se quedo en shock al ver al rubio yendo a atender. Tomando fuerzas y velocidad sobrehumanas, sujeto del brazo al chico evitando que abriera la puerta y lo metió en su habitación

- ¡Quédate allí! Y no hagas ruido shhhhhh!!!

Le ordeno muy sonrojada, el rubio simplemente no entendió el motivo de su sobresalto pero como niño obediente se quedo ahí. La pelirroja abrió molesta la puerta

- ¡¿Qué?!

La persona que Llamaba era Harry y su semblante era de preocupación con una mezcla de y esta que se comió un chile o un perro?

- Nada es que…vine a ver como estabas, es todo

Dijo Harry tranquilamente

- Gracias

Le respondió la pelirroja con ganas de echarlo a patadas por ser tan inoportuno pero se abstuvo de hacer eso

- Bueeno…ya que estoy aquí aprovechare para limpiar tu cuarto, otra vez

Le comentó mientras entraba a la casa, Ginny se puso Blanca como un papel al oírle

- ¡¡Espera!! …¡Tú limpiaste ayer, esta bien no esta muy sucio!!

- Hmph. ¿segura? pero si eres una cochina no te creo

- Yo…quiero limpiar por mi misma…porque...Este...Ah…tengo mucha energía!! –Contesto muy nerviosa - y es tiempo de que me haga responsable si eso soy la nueva Ginny responsable eso, si eso mero, si así es... je je je.

Harry la miró muy desconcertado – Ginny¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

Ginny iba a responder pero algo o alguien lo hizo por ella un gran estornudo se escucho tras la puerta del cuarto de la joven. Harry se sorprendió al oír ese Atchooo

- ¡Hey! Acaso hay alguien aquí?

Pregunto muy alarmado

- ¡¡No, no hay nadie!!

Exclamó poniéndose delante de la puerta para impedirle el paso

- Pero... yo lo escuche

Afirmo el joven de lentes

- Tu estas escuchando cosas, Porque estas cansado

Le respondió empujándolo a la salida

- ¡No estoy cansado!

- Okay, okay, - Le dijo Ginny – Buenas Noches, que sueñes con los angelitos

Ginny le cerro la puerta en la cara y el se quedo unos instantes de pie frente a esta- Pero si es muy temprano – Harry dio unos pasos dirigiéndose a su apartamento –Que extraña esta hoy, más raro de lo normal.

La chica en cuestión entro a su cuarto y ahí estaba el rubio ya vestido con ese pijama que lo hacía ver adorable. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pues Había sido muy clara con **No** hagas ruido. El joven con una encantadora sonrisa rompió con el silencio

- Upps, lo siento por eso

Ginny le miró molesta

- ¿Cómo es que un muñeco puede estornudar?

- Uh… eso no lo se – Le contestó el joven – De cualquier manera tienes tres días para disfrutarme – La miró seductoramente – Así que…**Soy todo tuyo**

Ginny recordó lo que había leído dos días atrás sobre la promoción de la Web era gratis por tres días. El ojigris le sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Y bien que haremos ahora?

Ginny le dio la espalda – Um, nada estoy muy cansada así que solo pienso en ir a la Cama

- ¡Oh!

Exclamo el joven

Mientras Ginny pensaba que su vida era un caos, porque después de que su corazón fuera roto, hecho pedazos, aniquilado por un insensible, grosero poco hombre, desgraciado joven; hace tan solo dos días. Ahí va ella y se pone a ordenar cosas en la web cajeteandola en Grande.

Bueno como decía mientras ella pensaba en eso el rubio se quitaba la ropa

- ¡Hey novia!

Ginny fue alzada por dos fuertes brazos y llevada a la cama, el suavemente la recostó poniéndose sobre ella.

- ¿Que estas haciendo!!!- Le cuestiono totalmente ruborizada –¡¡¡Estas desnudo otra vez!!!

- Bueno, tú dijiste que querías ir a la cama; estoy **listo**

Le dijo muy despreocupadamente

- ¡¡Que!!

Gritó la chica muy alterada

- Tú lo sabes, yo soy de la serie de **amante **Draconis

- ¿¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!?- Vociferó Ginny, después de ese… ¡Que! las palabras no le salían- No puede ser, encargue un juguete sexual!!! - pensó

- No te preocupes- Le dijo el rubio con voz dulce – voy a ser cuidadoso

Ginny mentalmente gritaba que no, que parara pero no podía decirlo su cuerpo estaba que ardía al contacto de el ojigris , al sentir como el desabrochaba su blusa; tocaba su pecho y se acercaba para besarla. tomando fuerzas de flaqueza pudo exclamar un:

- ¡¡Nooooooooooooooooo!! – Apartó su rostro – ¡Yo no quiero el amor de una noche, claro que quiero experimentar las relaciones sexuales pero…primero quiero experimentar el Romance, el sexo vendrá después cuando este enamorada, cuando este segura!

El rubio la escuchaba con un rostro de asombro absoluto, después de que ella termino de hablar el dulcemente le dio un beso en la frente- esta bien, yo entiendo- el se levantó de la cama- Un novio nunca debe forzar a su chica

Ginny se tranquilizo y se sonrojo al oírlo, el rubio se puso la pijama

- Bueno Novia… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ginny…Ginny Weasley

Le respondió tímidamente

- Ginny, es un lindo nombre – Comentó sonriente- Se buena y dame un buen nombre también

- ¿Qué?

Ginny no había pensado en eso y bueno no se distinguía por tener una gran gran, gran, gran,…35 minutos después… gran, gran, gran, gran, y gran, creatividad, de pronto recordó lo que venía en la caja serie Draconis y una luz le ilumino.

- ¡Ya se, te llamaras Draco!

Exclamó muy animada por su supuesta creatividad

- Draco- dijo el rubio – ¡Me encanta! – Gritó con alegría abrazando a Ginny – Los próximos tres días serán grandiosos Ginny

- Bueno…-Agregó ruborizada la chica – Pero tu duermes en el cuatro de mis padres

Después de eso Ginny llevo a Draco a la que sería su habitación, después de regañarlo un poco pues el ojigris saltaba como niño pequeño en la cama y de arroparlo, se fue a su habitación. Recordando lo sucedido en el día y aquellas crueles palabras dichas días atrás y que por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar: " Lo siento, Me gusta alguien más"¿Por que no podía ser una chica normal? No era la única ocasión en que la rechazaron pero si la mas rápida y fría, la verdad ya no quería pensar en eso y poco a poco se entrego al sueño ya Mañana sería un nuevo día.

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK

ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-AB

Los gritos de pánico de la pelirroja se escucharon por todo el edificio como todos los días ya los inquilinos estaban más que acostumbrados a las payasadas de Ginny, eso significaba que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela. Draco la vio ir y venir como un torbellino lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de la joven fue un…Buenos días, mira la televisión o lo que sea y…**NO** salgas afuera. Después de eso una mata de cabello pelirrojo se esfumo del apartamento.

Un paquete que estaba dentro de la caja llamó la atención de Draco, así que como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer lo abrió dándose cuenta que él venía con ropa incluida.

Después del terminó de clases Cho había invitado a Ginny a tomar un helado y visitar sus tiendas favoritas para animar a la pelirroja pero esta se negó con la excusa de que tenía algo muy importante que hacer en su casa. Y bueno no era del todo mentira tenía que comprarle un pantalón a Draco no iba a dejarlo con la pijama de su padre por tres días. Ginny al haber terminado el penoso asunto de tener que comprarle ese pantalón al rubio vio algo que la dejo petrificada

Era aquel joven al cual se le declaro tres días atrás Derek Spencer y no iba solo estaba acompañado de dos amigos, aquel trío caminaba riéndose de algo. Ginny trató de no darle importancia pero, no pudo después de escuchar la palabra **_pelirroja_**. En su escuela no había más alumnas que tuvieran el cabello de ese color era obvio que se referían a ella así que muy despistadamente les siguió hasta una cafetería.

----

----

---

---

Mientras tanto Draco terminaba de vestirse, el portaba un pantalón color Marrón a la cadera y entallado que le hacían lucir unas largas piernas muy estilizadas, su camiseta sin mangas color negro muy pegada al cuerpo le hacían ver como un modelo y para finalizar con el atuendo se puso un saco café claro ,los zapatos eran casuales negros. El cabello se movía libremente con el viento haciéndole lucir muy cool

- Ginny

Dijo Draco en un susurro mientras miraba por el Balcón

De pronto con la agilidad de un felino se arrojo del balcón no importándole estuviera en el cuarto piso. Su caída fue perfecta como todo un gato y salió corriendo en busca de la pelirroja ante las miradas asombradas por tal acto de una Madre y su hijo que simplemente iban pasando por el Lugar.

---

---

---

---

- ¿Ginny Weasley? No es mi tipo de chica, las chicas como ella no me gustan

Dijo Derek despreocupadamente

- Y… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Le preguntó uno de sus amigos

Un joven de ojos verdes se acerco a ellos para pedirles su orden

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

- Sí, quiero un te helado

- Yo quiero el paquete especial

- Y yo un café con donas de fresa

- En seguida traigo su pedido

El joven de ojos verdes se alejo dejando al trío solo nuevamente

- ¿En que me quede¡Ah si! en el porque – Recordó Derek – Es una chica tan rara

- Rara?

Preguntaron al unísono sus amigos

- Sí, siempre que me ve se queda con la boca abierta como babeando ja ja ja- Comentó el chico burlonamente- Me ha dado regalos tan extraños como naranjas con caras pintadas y eso no es lo peor me ha saludado desde su casa y tenía en las manos un Bra

- ¡Que! En serio

- Sí te lo digo es una rara y loca

- Tal vez esa vez te quería regalar el Bra ja ja ja ja ja

- Ay no lo se es tan rara es un fenome...

Derek no pudo terminar la frase pues alguien le había arrojado agua a la cara. Era Ginny que lo miró enojada y herida por aquella burla hacia ella. Derek la vio con sorpresa

- ¡¿Ginny¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Si las miradas matasen el ya no estarían en este Mundo, la Pelirroja lo miro con todo el rencor y desprecio que habitaba en su corazón tanta era su rabia que las palabras no le salían; en su mente podía escucharse a si misma decir¡Eres un cretino¡No quiero volver a verte! Pero era inútil por mas que se esforzaba las palabras no le salían y simplemente lo veía sin moverse.

Derek se limpio su cara y muy furioso le reclamo

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?, eres una tonta perdedora

- ¡Y psicópata!

Agrego uno de sus amigos

- ¡Ni sueñes con que tendré una cita contigo, perdedora y mediocre!

La voz de Ginny no salía y las palabras de Derek la estaban lastimando enormemente, los ojos de la chica con pecas, se llenaron de algo cristalino – No puede ser – pensó Ginny- No puede verme llorar, tengo que parar¡¡No debo Llorar!!

Las inevitables lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven. De pronto unos brazos la rodearon sobre protectoramente, era Draco que llegaba justo a tiempo.

- ¡Hey¿Qué pasa este sujeto te hizo llorar?

Ginny se giró viendo a Draco pero antes de decir alguna palabra, el rubio rápidamente golpeo a Derek tan fuerte que cayó como pieza de domino sobre uno de sus amigos. Draco se puso junto a la pelirroja y con un abrazo posesivo y viendo al trío de tontos les dijo:

- Si tu haces llorar a mi novia otra vez, te aseguro que recibirás más que esto ¿Quedo Claro?

Ginny miró con ensoñación, admiración y sonrojada a Draco sin decir palabra alguna. El ojigris la miró dulcemente

- Vamonos Ginny

Ambos salieron tranquilamente dejando al trío de chicos muy desconcertados y furiosos. Derek aun no se levantaba del suelo debido al golpe. El mesero de ojos verdes se aproximó y uno de los amigos exclamo

- ¡No te quedes ahí parado ayúdalo!

El ojiverde le extendió la mano para ayudarle - ¿Esta usted bien señor? – Derek acepto la mano y se levanto viendo la sonrisa del chico de ojos verdes, volviendo al suelo nuevamente ya que recibió un golpe igual de potente por parte del mesero de orbes verdes

El dueño del café al ver tal osadía vocifero

- ¡Agr., Potter ¿Qué le estas haciendo a nuestros clientes?!

Harry quien era el mesero, se dio la vuelta - Lo siento señor…Renuncio – Harry se colocó sus gafas y viendo hacia la puerta de salida dijo muy pensativo- ¿Quién era ese chico?

Mientras Ginny y Draco caminaban entre las calles cruzando una avenida muy concurrida por lo que iban tomados de la mano y el rubio iba adelante jalando a la chica

- Draco… ¿Qué hacías en la cafetería?

Le pregunto Ginny

- Es normal que este ahí soy tu novio, por favor ya no llores OK estoy aquí…contigo

Ginny sonrío al oírlo y sintió que su mano expresaba tanto cariño hacia ella

- Por tres días- Pensó Ginny- este joven maravilloso será mi novio.

Desde la parte de arriba de un edificio alguien los observaba detenidamente era Blaise Zabini con un helado en la mano, con un lente especial recogía datos sobre esta peculiar pareja.

- Parece ser que él esta haciendo un gran trabajo, esta situación luce mejor de lo que esperaba, esto va bien, muy bien

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK

ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-AB

Bueno y hasta aquí llego el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracia a las personas que me dejaron un review, les aseguro que los leí todos y los respondí si por ahí omití alguno, no fue con intención. Aprovecho para promocionar mi otro fic, es un Draco- Ginny también. Es muy distinto a este se titula The World si pueden léanlo y me dan su opinión. Bueno eso es todo espero no tardar en subir el próximo pues debido a causas de fuerza mayor no podía terminar este. Cuídense mucho y Gracias por Leer

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht. _**Miembro de ninguna orden Potteriana por ser una floja y Miembro oficial de La flojera me gana.

Pd: Aseguro que mi tardanza esta vez, no fue por flojera estaba muy ocupada ok. Bye.


	3. Cap3 La compra

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase; Zettai Kareshi. Para las que en sus review dijeron que era original démosle las gracias a Watase sensei que por su manga saque el fic.

Nota: Draco, Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen la misma edad de Ginny a parte de que ella será Hija única.(Ron y Mione saldrán capítulos más adelantes así que no desesperen OK) Aclarado el asunto. Daremos comienzo a:

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

--

---

**Capítulo 3: La compra**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**U**n hermoso atardecer tiño el cielo para brindarle la bienvenida a la tranquila noche. Draco y Ginny llegaron al apartamento tomados de la mano; al entrar el rubio dijo muy animadamente:

- ¡Estamos en casa!

- No hay nadie aquí

Le dijo Ginny, pues esa acción no venía ni al caso por parte del ojigris. Draco ignoro su comentario cambiando de tema

- ¿Tienes hambre Ginny?

- No, Solo me iré a la cama estoy cansada – Le respondió secamente – Gracias por lo de hace rato – Se soltó de su agarre – Buenas noches

Ginny entro rápidamente a su cuarto dejando al rubio de pie frente a la puerta, el miró algo que tenía en su mano un anillo y la piedra estaba de color oscuro, con un semblante melancólico Draco se dijo a si mismo

- Ella esta triste

Ginny permanecía acostada boca arriba viendo su celular ahí ella guardaba una fotografía que antes le hacía feliz, La imagen de Derek aquel chico que la lastimó enormemente. La pelirroja pensó en aquellas crueles palabras dichas hace tan solo un par de horas atrás; como alguien tan lindo como Derek podía ser tan cruel. Ginny se durmió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo Harry se encontraba frente al apartamento de Ginny, indeciso de llegar a su casa pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre le vino a su mente aquella imagen de Ginny siendo abrazada por un joven rubio de ojos grises; así que se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa pensando en ¿Quién podría ser ese chico?

Sirius le vio entrar muy cabizbajo pero como en ese momento estaba jugando un video juego y ya había llegado al último nivel dejo pasar a Harry sin preguntarle, ya le contaría el chico de ojos verdes si lo deseaba. Por estar pensando en su protegido Sirius olvido pausar el juego y sin darse cuenta perdió todo lo avanzado y lo peor de todo no había guardado el juego de los tres niveles anteriores así que tendría que hacer todo de nuevo, al percatarse de esto miraba la pantalla petrificado

- ¡¡Maldición, no puede ser, aunque me pase toda la noche terminaré esto así sea lo último que haga!!- Gritó furioso, después dio un largo suspiro – Y bueno si ya perdí toda la tarde en esto puedo hacerlo toda la noche; es lo bueno de trabajar por mi cuenta trabajo cuando quiera ja ja ja

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---

---

Al día siguiente Ginny se despertó muy pero muy temprano y no fue porque lo quisiera si no que se cayó de la cama pegándose el la cabeza. Despues de sobarse un rato con arnica; la pelirroja se cambió de ropa y al salir de su habitación fue recibida por un Draco muy alegre.

- ¡Oh, Buenos días Ginny!

Ginny miró sorprendida la mesa, un exquisito desayuno a base de fruta en tocitos, jugos de naranja, te, pan tostado y huevos estrellados la estaba esperando, lo único que atino a decir fue:

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Pues es nuestro desayuno- Le respondió muy seguro – Siéntate antes de que se enfríe

- ¡Tu eres un muñeco! – Gritó Ginny asustada - ¿Tú puedes comer?

Draco le sonrió - ¡Claro que puedo comer!

- Pe… pero… - Dijo Ginny nerviosa – ¿ Tu cara no se derretirá o romperá?

Draco se rió ante tan pregunta – Ves demasiadas películas, pequeña

- Pero…Podrías comer y luego perder el control y empezar a comer más y más y más sin poder saciar el hambre; entonces comenzarías a devorarte los muebles las cosas y por ultimo a mi . Después te saldría otra cabeza y lanzaría fuego por la boc

Draco silencio a Ginny con un leve beso en sus labios provocando un sonrojo en la joven

- Ten por seguro que eso no va a ocurrir - El rubio la miro tiernamente – Vamos a desayunar, siéntate Gin

- Si, Gracias Draco

La pelirroja se sentó a pesar de que no tener mucho apetito mirando el plato fijamente. Draco lo notó y le pregunto con una mirada llena de tristeza

- ¿Algo no te agrada?

- No, todo esta bien

Le respondió rápidamente para no preocuparlo

Draco le sonrió, tomo un tenedor pinchando un trozo de fruta – Bueno, haber di aah!

Ginny se apeno al ver el gesto tan dulce del rubio

- Este…estoy bien

- Entonces di aaaaaah

- Per…

- Aaaaah

Insistió

- No soy una bebe

Le explicó colorada

- Aaaaah

Le acerco mas la comida, Ginny obedientemente o más bien al ver su insistencia acepto comer por la mano del rubio, al terminarse todo se limpio con la servilleta

- Draco, todo estaba delicioso¡¡eres un gran cocinero!!

- Pues claro, esta en mi programa

Ginny recordó que al hacer el pedido en la web le puso muchas opciones para su novio perfecto y esa era una de ellas.

- Ginny, hoy es un hermoso día – Le comento el ojigris – Además no tienes clases, vamos a dar un paseo afuera

El rostro de Ginny se apago

- Bueno es que… no tengo muchas ganas de salir

- Entonces nos quedamos aquí y tengamos sexo

Contesto Draco desnudándose en un parpadeo

- ¡¡Salgamos afuera!!

Vocifero mega roja y cubriéndose el rostro

---

Zk

---

La cita dio comienzo ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, siendo notados por muchas jovencitas que devoraban al rubio con la mirada. Pasaron por una tienda de ropa femenina y el rubio se detuvo en seco observando con detenimiento el aparador

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?

Le pregunto Ginny

- Ese vestido, luciría perfecto en ti, va con tu hermosa piel y el bello color de cabello que tienes

Ginny se ruborizó al comentario de su novio, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos hacia su persona. El día fue excelente, fueron a los video juegos, a tomar un helado en alguna cafetería, incluso ganaron muchos peluches en una de las maquinas.

Los dos disfrutaban el atardecer en un parque y el silencio era muy placentero, pero fue roto por la pelirroja.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Dime?

Contestó Draco con tono dulce

- ¿Crees que me vería hermosa si me compro ese vestido?- Le preguntó tímidamente – El que vimos en la tienda hace rato

Draco la miró fijamente; La expresión en el rostro del rubio cambió a una de desconcierto

- Ginny, tu no necesitas de eso para verte hermosa

Le respondió el rubio

- Pero, tú me dijiste que el vestido luciría perfecto en mí

Exclamo la pelirroja sin entender por que el cambio de actitud, primero que si y ahora que no lo necesita.

- Así es; el vestido luciría perfecto en ti, porque tu belleza lo haría verse de esa forma no al revés Ginny

La pelirroja al escucharlo sonrió sinceramente, Draco noto que su anillo había cambiado de color a un tono claro. El la miró con una expresión de anhelo y ternura. Ginny se percato de aquella mirada llena de cariño

- ¿Qué sucede, Por que me miras así?

- Tus sentimientos están mejor, finalmente has sonreído – Le toco la cabeza con delicadeza – esto me hace feliz, eres tan linda cuando sonríes

Ginny se sonrojo al máximo

- ¡No mientas!

Exclamó apenada

- ¿Mentir?, esa opción no la seleccionaste, así que no puedo mentir

Esa respuesta por parte del joven hizo que el corazón de Ginny latiera rápidamente.

---

---

---

---

La joven estaba acostada en su cama viendo por última vez la imagen de Derek antes de borrarla – Adiós…Derek – La pelirroja oprimió la opción de Borrar

---

---

---

Draco yacía en la cama de los padres de Ginny, el rubio pensaba en encontrar alguna forma de hacer feliz a su novia era lo único que importaba, tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo ¡ya! Pero… ¿Qué? sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un golpeteo en la puerta.

El rubio se incorporo un poco y vio a la pelirroja de pie en la entrada. Ginny traía puesta su pijama, el rostro de la joven mostraba un notorio sonrojo.

- Um… yo…- Dijo la chica con mirada triste y muy nerviosa al ver la cara de asombro de Draco – ¿Puedo… estar contigo… esta noche?

Draco la miró fijamente es como si estuviera soñando, Ginny estaba pidiéndole estar con el

- ¡Ah! – Vocifero la pelirroja – ¡¡¡Pero no tendremos sexo!!! – un calor inundo su rostro, comenzando a temblar – es que… tu sabes yo…

El ojigris sonrió extendiendo una mano hacia su novia – Ven aquí

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Ginny cerro sus ojos sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Draco, aquella sensación de Paz la lleno por completo se sentía plena y protegida.

En aquel instante no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su novio: Su abrazo…Es tan cálido, muchas gracias…Draco.

Y así con esas palabras de gratitud que por pena no pudo expresarle abiertamente Ginny se quedo profundamente dormida.

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---

---

Al llegar el nuevo día una frágil pelirroja abrió sus ojos sin muchas ganas de despertarse, lo primero que vio fue una mirada gris que la observaba fijamente.

- Buenos días

Le dijo Draco apaciblemente

Ginny se sonrojo al ver la escasa distancia de sus rostros

- ¿Ya… amaneció?

- Si, hace una hora que salió el sol

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, acaso te quedaste despierto toda la noche?

Le preguntó Ginny divertida

- Pues si, no dormí en toda la noche

Le contestó con simpleza

- ¡¡¡¿Queeee?!!! - Gritó muy alterada - ¿Estas bromeando cierto?

- Nop

Respondió sonriente

- Pero ¿Acaso no duermes?

Le cuestiono la chica muy sonrojada ya que Draco le abrazo bajo la frazada uniendo más sus cuerpos

- ¡Claro que puedo dormir! Pero… quería verte; después de todo es nuestro último día juntos

- ¡Es cierto! – Contestó recordando la promoción de tres días gratis, la chica se estiró un poco y se levanto de la cama, pues tenía ganas de ir a donde se va sola.

Draco muy despreocupadamente se levantó y como si fuera una sombra la siguió. Ginny giró la perilla para entrar y notó tras de sí a Draco

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Le gritó molesta

- Te acompaño, como es mi último día quiero estar a tu lado, cada minuto, cada segundo, no me apartaré de ti.

Le confesó con ojitos de cachorro desamparado

- ¡No! – Ordeno tajante – Aquí entró yo sola

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó con desilusión en su voz y sus ojitos llorosos

- Draco, quiero hacer mis necesidades en paz

Le respondió sin una gota de paciencia

- Pero, Ginny – Refuto Draco con un movimiento muy sensual y pegando su cuerpo al de Ginny – Yo puedo satisfacer todas tus necesidades solo tienes que pedirlo

Ginny sintió un gran calor invadir su cuerpo - ¡Pero esto no! – Vociferó toda apenada – ¡¡Te quedas afuera y me esperas; no se diga más!! – Ordenó con firmeza azotando la puerta con una fuerza que tiró un cuadro que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

---

Zk

---

Después de desayunar, Ginny se dedico a limpiar la casa con la ayuda de su novio temporal, pasaron así toda la mañana y parte de la tarde terminado a las cuatro y pasadas. La pelirroja se sentía un poco cansada así que se recostó en el sofá junto a Draco.

- Ginny

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres tener sexo?

Le preguntó un poco insatisfecho por no hacer lo que se supone debía hacer, pero respetaba la decisión de su linda pelirroja. Ella solo se coloreo nuevamente y se rió muy nerviosa sin decir nada.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, así que para salir de esa incomoda situación, Ginebra fue a atender rápidamente. En la entrada estaba un joven moreno de vestimentas muy extrañas

- ¡Hola! Auror heaven, aprecia su decisión

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó Ginny con sorpresa – Eres el tipo que le gusta disfrazarse

- ¡No estoy disfrazado! – Dijo ofendido – Es mi uniforme; además vine para agradecer la compra de nuestro producto.

- ¿Huh?

Balbuceo Ginny sin entender ni jota de lo que aquel sujeto de ropas extrañas decía.

- Estoy hablando, sobre él - Apuntó a Draco que solo miraba a Ginny y luego a Blaise y de nuevo a Ginny haciéndolo consecutivamente como si fuera un cachorrito en venta – La figura de nuestra tienda

- ¡No me jodas! – Respondió enojada – Yo leí la oferta y es Gratis por tres días, no me vengas con que lo compre.

- Ah pero el tiempo es de 72 horas después de que abriste el paquete y ese tiempo ya se terminó exactamente a las 4:05 pm de Hoy, y si no me equivoco son las 4:20 pm así que como no lo devolviste a tiempo automáticamente, lo acabas de comprar, Por lo que veo no leíste el contrato que venía en la caja

- ¿¡¡¡COMO!!!?

- No te preocupes- La tranquilizó Blaise – Me caes bien y por eso te voy a hacer un descuento

- ¿¡En serio!?

Exclamó más animada al oír la palabra descuento

- ¡Claro!

Afirmó Blaise muy animado

- ¿Compra, descuento que es eso?

Pregunto Draco inocentemente

- ¡¡Yupi!! – Gritó Ginny saltando de alegría - ¡Voy a tener un descuento, Voy a tener un descuento, un descuento, un descuento, un descuento – después de festejar unos segundos se puso frente a Blaise – Bueno ¿y cuanto te debo?

- Para ti será solamente un millón de Libras

Ginny se quedo de piedra y su piel se puso más blanca que el papel, por un minuto completo estuvo en shock, Draco pasó su mano frente a ella muchas veces pero no reacciono.

- ¿Qué será eso de las libras para que mi linda rojita se pusiera así?

Se preguntó Draco

El cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a temblar y lo único que salió de su boca fue un gran grito lleno de histeria

- ¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!

Draco solo miró al vendedor si comprender

- ¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!

Repitió Ginny histérica

- Si, eso dije

Contesto Blaise sin inmutarse

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- Que si ¿Estas sorda?

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- Oye esto es molesto sabes

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- ¡Ya basta!

Ordeno Blaise

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- ¡Que ya!

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- ¡Que alguien le de una valeriana a esta niña loca!

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

- No entiendo nada

Dijo Draco

Blaise se dio cuenta que para terminar de explicar el cierre de su venta primero tendría que tranquilizar a la adolescente, aspiró profundamente para empezar con su cometido.

- ¡¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE LIBRAS!!!!!

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---

---

Continuará

---

Zk

---

Si lo sé me tarde en actualizar pero bueno, tengo buenos motivos pero me los reservo. Gracias a las personas que me leen en especial a las que me dejan algún comentario también, si por ahí a alguna no le respondí lo lamento, no fue intencional, pero sepan que leo cada comentario y lo aprecio. No lo digo para que me dejen review, eso es decisión de cada persona y lo respeto, así que solo dejen mensaje si les nace no por compromiso, se que en ocasiones el tiempo es medido si lo sabré yo que leo fics.

Por cierto a todas las autoras de los fics que leo ya por fa actualicen, miren que me orillan a no tener en que entretenerme y me pongo a escribir. Ah les recomiendo un gran fic se titula en la ruta es un Draco- Ginny no recuerdo a la autora pero el fic es genial Bueno eso es todo cuídense y Gracias por Leer cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer.

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht. _**Miembro de ninguna orden Potteriana por ser una floja y Miembro oficial de La flojera me gana.

Pd: Lean Artemis Fowl


	4. el chico del millón

--

--- Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase; Zettai Kareshi. Gracias a Watase sama, que por su manga saque el fic.

Nota: en la historia original el precio es en yenes pero yo leí el manga en ingles así que ahí decía un millon de dolares. Espero no confundir mucho con esto si es así lo lamento, pero ya que; ya lo hice y no lo cambio, me da flojera.

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

**Capítulo 4: El chico de un millón**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

En algún departamento de cierto edificio habitacional…

-¡¡¡Un millón de Libras!!!

Manifestó muy alterada la pequeña pelirroja

-¡Ash ya! Supéralo, además eso te pasa por no regresarlo antes de terminar las 72 horas, automáticamente estas adquiriéndolo, así que nos debes esa cantidad, aceptamos tarjeta de crédito, debito y cheques

-Pe…Pero… ¿Por qué? explícamelo señor Blas

Pidió Ginny muy nerviosa

-Es Blaise no Blas más respeto a tus mayores, niña

-¿Qué es un millón? No entiendo nada

Preguntó Draco intrigado

-Mira este billete – Le mostró el moreno al rubio – bueno esta chica va a pagar por ti miles, iguales a este billete.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó muy sorprendido? - ¡¡Gracias Ginny!! – Le agradeció con lágrimas de felicidad

-¡Hey, esa cantidad es exagerada!!

Refuto Ginny molesta, cruzando los brazos

-¿Te estas negando a pagármelo? – Dijo fríamente – Mira esta lista de opciones que introdujiste para crear su personalidad- Le extendió el papel

Ginny no se atrevió a tomarla, así que Blaise muy amablemente se la leyó:

-Que sea un poco celoso

- Humilde

- Habilidoso en cualquier cosa

-Agradable

-Fuerte

-Viril (que me regañe cuando lo necesite)

-Que sea adorablemente ingenuo

-Que cocine como un buen chef

-Un genio en los deportes

-Un poco pervertido

-Gran luchador en toda arte marcial

-Que me salve cuando me meta en líos

-Higiene impecable

-Inteligente

-Amable

- Fiable

-Arrebatadoramente sexy

- Elegante

- etc.

A cada opción la pelirroja se derrumbaba hasta que terminó en el suelo totalmente derrotada por la gran burrada que había hecho la cagó y en grande.

-Por cada opción – Le aclaró el moreno – Son cien mil libras, así que es más del millón pero por el descuento, a demás de que seleccionaste muchos ideales, si realmente existiera alguien así daría miedo y por eso no hay devolución. Te daré un consejo niña, la vida es…

Ginny no podía escuchar las palabras de Blaise estaba sumida en sus pensamientos:

-No puedo creerlo, mi vida es oscura, de todas las idioteces que he hecho esta es la más grande, no cuenta aquella vez que salí sin calzones a la escuela, ni cuando por error me comí unas uvas de plástico, o cuando le dije mamá a la maestra enfrente de todos o cuando se me rompió el pantalón en la calle y traía una braga color roja, esta vez es diferente no puedo dar vuelta atrás yo… yo…

Draco solo miraba el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba Ginny, mientras Blaise seguía hablando sin parar

-Y eso es todo mi consejo – Dijo Blaise- Pero como ya la regaste, te alegrara saber que si no puedes pagar de un golpe pues puedes hacerlo en un plan de pago a cincuenta años

-¡Yo pagaré!

Exclamó Draco en tono heroico

-Tú eres el producto, no puedes pagar - Le contestó Blaise – Además este producto esta hecho para las señoras ricas por eso después de usarlo tres días no puedes dejarlo, ya sabes después de llegar tantas veces al cielo con él y de..ejemm j e je tu sabes - Agrego Blaise un poco apenado

-No lo hemos hecho

Respondió Ginny escuetamente

-¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¿estas chiflada o algo así?!! – Gritó muy alterado - ¡¡Estas diciendome que no has hecho el acto con él!!¿No sabes que el fue creado con ese propósito? – La miro indignado – ¡¡Esta figura es de la serie de amantes nocturnos capaz de hacerlo treinta veces en una noche!! – Vociferó abrazando a Draco y sacudiéndolo – ¡¡¡No me digas que tu puedes andar en el camino de la pureza junto a este chico, eres una anormal!!!

-¡Hey!

Respondió molesta

-No puedo creerlo – Blaise sacó un celular – ¿Escuchaste eso, definitivamente no comprendo a las mujeres ¿Qué vamos a hacer Nott?

-¿Con quien estas consultando por teléfono?!!- Preguntó Ginny furiosa – A parte es mi decisión de hacerlo o no

-Bueno lo que sea, el pago será a cincuenta años y en tres días efectuaras el primer pago, se puntual o te meterás en un gran problema y habrá intereses ok.

-Pues ya que

Contestó resignada

Diez minutos después, Ginny permanecía sentada en un sofá pensando en la manera de ganar dinero. Draco solo la veía muy pensativa y no se animaba a decirle algo. La pelirroja se puso de pie y se hablo a ella misma en voz alta.

-¿Y si llamó a mis padres y les pido dinero? – Sacudió la cabeza negativamente - ¡¡No¿Cómo les digo? …¡Hola papi! Llamó porque le compré algo a un vendedor callejero y con lo que tengo no me alcanza ¿Qué; el precio?, pues un millón de libras…¡¡Ah de seguro que los mató de un infarto!!

Draco miró desconcertado la actuación de Ginny porque se hablaba y contestaba sola, era muy extraño pero aún así era tan linda.

-No tengo opción tendré que trabajar – Se aseguró Ginny – Pero que clase de trabajo buscaré ya que voy al colegio- se colocó la mano en la cara alterándose- La única manera de conseguir dinero rápido es haciendo…Eso…Servicio Público!!!

(NA: o sea de ese tipo de las que están en las esquinas o ciertos lugares con poca ropa)

-¡¡Nooo, no lo hagas, busca una alternativa normal!!

Suplicó Blaise que salió de repente

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!!!!!!

Le reprocho Ginny asustada por la repentina aparición del moreno

-Es que tengo necesidades y fui al baño

Explicó Blaise muy quitado de la pena

-¡Pues te vas a tu casa ya y no regreses, vete a casa!

Ginny le empujo a la salida cerrándole la puerta en la cara fuertemente

-Uy que genio – Bufó – ya anda urgida de los servicios de la figura, bueno ya me voy a casa pero antes… me compraré un helado.

El moreno se fue dando saltitos de alegría por su reciente venta

La chica con pecas estaba cansada y harta de tanto problema , así que se fue a su habitación a meditar un poco sobre que hacer al respecto, el silencio se apoderó del lugar por más de cuarenta minutos, el rubio no lo resistió más y fue al encuentro de su novia

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sí, que sucede Draco?

Le pregunto la pelirroja en tono triste

Draco la miró con desolación, pero firme en su decisión y se aproximo a ella lentamente- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Ayudarme, en que?

Lo miró sin saber sus intenciones

-Pues, puedo trabajar y pagarme solo

-Eso sería un poco extraño…más bien muy, muy extraño, no puede ser lo siento Draco

-Pero… no puedo quedarme viendo como sufres y no hacer nada al respecto

Le dijo con tristeza sentándose a su lado, Ginny sonrió un poco y con sutileza tomo las manos del ojigris

-¡Nah! No te preocupes – sonrió despreocupada – Es mi culpa por no leer el contrato con cuidado

-Ginny…- Draco se levanto de la cama y se coloco frente a la joven - Al menos… ¡Puedo hacerte el amor, vamos a hacerlo! – Exclamo efusivamente quedando desnudo en un parpadeo

La pelirroja se ruborizo al instante muy alterada

-¡¡Wuaaaa ¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras una excusa para desnudarte?!!

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

----

----

Al día siguiente en el instituto. Ginny tenía un aspecto deplorable por la falta de sueño, no había podido dormir pensando en una solución, lo único que se le ocurría era preguntarle a su mejor amiga Cho Chang.

-¿Dinero? – La miró perpleja - ¿Quieres decir un empleo a tiempo parcial?

-Si, Cho, es decir quiero un trabajo donde gane mucho Dinero y rápido

-¿Qué tal trabajo público?

Bromeo un poco la oriental

-¿Es tu consejo, no hay otra opción?

Contesto riéndose con su amiga

-Nadie pagaría por ti eres demasiado plana

Menciono un chico de gafas tras de Ginny

-Alguien me esta echando la mierda – Ginny volteó para ver al infame que la había llamado pechos planos y se mofaba de su sex-appeal - ¡¡Harry¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de metido en mi conversación?!!

-Solo pasaba por aquí, no te creas tanto

-¡Ah si! – Le advirtió poniéndose frente a él – Pues no te metas en mis cosas

Harry ignoro el comentario y se dirigió a Cho - Chang, no le metas ideas a Ginny, es tan estúpida que lo intentaría

La pelirroja al escucharle se enfureció que le propino al moreno un gran zape en la cabeza de aquellos que hasta te agachas del dolor

-¡Eres Bestia!

Gritó Harry dolido y sobándose

-¡¡Cállate o te doy otro!!

Advirtió furiosa; Cho los veía divertida

-Hmmmm…Potter¿Estas seguro, que no es verdad de que amas a Ginny?

-¿De que estas hablando Cho?!!

Exclamó Ginny molesta

-Ay Ginny de todos modos algún día vas a matar a Potter de tanto golpe en la cabeza, mejor que confiese ahora

Harry se puso de pie frente a Ginny, mirándola seriamente

-Bueno aquí el asunto es¿Por qué necesitas dinero?

-Uh…este… yo en cierto modo… - Ginny estaba muy nerviosa por la mirada tan penetrante que le lanzaba Harry y por la cercanía de él, dio un suspiro – compre algo por Internet

-¿Qué compraste?

Preguntó Cho

-¿Cuánto te costo?

Agrego Harry

Ginny temblaba un poco¿Cómo decirles que había adquirido un muñeco que se mueve y es extremadamente sexy? Ella sabía que si lo decía la tacharía de loca.

-Es algo privado… ¡Hey Harry¿Todavía trabajas a medio tiempo verdad?! – Cambio de tema – Dijiste que el sueldo era bueno

-Sí, ellos deben estar contratando ahora- Respondió rascándose la cabeza con un poco de pena – Yo renuncié.

-Pero... ¿Por que, me dijiste que estabas muy contento ahí

-Ya esta sonando la campana vamos a clases

Respondió Harry alejándose, no podía decirle que renunció por golpear a un cliente o sea Derek el joven que lastimó a Ginny en la cafetería.

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---

---

Ginny no había obtenido algún consejo que le sirviera, algo llamo su atención un anuncio de acompañantes y la paga era muy buena, así que corrió a casa rápidamente, entro como bólido, se cambio de ropa se maquillo un poco, sin darle oportunidad a Draco de decirle algo salió disparada solo le grito antes de dar un portazo que cuidara la casa. El rubio estaba desconcertado.

Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años miraba detenidamente a Ginny que sonreía alegremente

-Soy Ginny Weasley y tengo 18 años, trabajo muy duro

Aquel hombre la miraba incrédulo

-¿Estas segura que no vas al Instituto, te ves muy chica?

-¡Ay señor! Ju, ju, ju, - Se rió Ginny nerviosa - ¿Cómo cree? Todos me dicen eso; aparento menor edad pero tengo 18

-Ok, estamos escasos de personal así que estas contratada, hazlo bien

-Puede contar con ello

Respondió Ginny y Draco alegremente, Ginny al ver al rubio junto a ella grito del susto. Este la había seguido

-¡¡Draco¿Qué haces aquí?!!

-¡Oh tu también quieres trabajar! – Exclamo el dueño del local – Tienes facciones muy delicadas, con ropa de mujer no hay problema, Contratado.

-¡¡Que!!

Vocifero Ginny sin creérsela, ese hombre era un depravado

---

---

--Zk-------------------------Zk-------------------------Zk----------------------------------Zk

---

---

Ginny no cabía en su asombro le habían dado un disfraz para usarlo era una gatita, pero que clase de sitio era aquel, una hermosa joven vestida de sirvienta de largo cabello castaño y ojos grises se aproximaba sonriente

-¡¡Ginny, Ginny¿Me queda bien?!!

-¡¡¡No pude ser!!! – Pensó la pelirroja – Draco se ve mas linda que yo, pero no debo ser negativa esto es por dinero, si dinero, si dinero, dinero, si, si.

Draco y Ginny se dedicaron con las demás chicas a atender clientes, todo iba perfectamente hasta que Ginny miró a Draco, estaba tan bella que se distrajo observándolo y derramo un poco de vino en un cliente.

-¡Ah , cuanto lo siento!

Se disculpo apenada

-No te preocupes – La tranquilizo el cliente- Se ve que eres nueva – La abrazo posesivamente – Eres tan tierna gatita

-Kyaaa!!

Ginny Lanzo un gritito

Draco se coloco junto a ella y le dio un puñetazo al hombre apartándola de su chica. El dueño al ver el acto del rubio le pego en la cabeza

-¿Qué le haces a nuestro cliente?

Draco se sobo un poco y en voz baja para que solo escuchara el dueño y Ginny respondió

-Pero…Ginny es mi novia

-Esta bien Draco, recuerda que necesitamos el dinero, aguantemos un poco

El dueño tomo el micrófono y grito con efusividad

-¡¡Que empiece la hora feliz!!

Las jóvenes comenzaron a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, Ginny quedo petrificada ante aquel acto, no sabía que aquello pasaría. Un cliente le grito a Draco

-¡¡Hey sirvienta quítate todo!!

-Ok

Respondió Draco quitándose la ropa lentamente

-¡¡Draco noooo!!

Pidió Ginny, sin notar que el mismo cliente que la abrazo anteriormente se encontraba atrás de ella, la sujeto y le levanto la blusa

-Quiero verte toda Gatita

-¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Grito aterrada, Draco al oírla reacciono rápidamente corriendo hacia ella, tal fue su fuerza que la peluca se le zafo, sujeto al hombre del cuello y lo miró lleno de ira

-¡¡Quita tus manos de mi novia!!

-¡Eres hombre!

Exclamo asustado el cliente, mientras Ginny observó a su chico defenderla lo que le acelero un poco el ritmo cardiaco y coloreo su rostro

-Todo esta bien Ginny – trato de tranquilizarla – Voy a golpear a este tipo tanto hasta que se quede sin dientes, así aprenderá a no tocarte nuevamente.

El dueño del local intervino aparando al cliente de Draco, después de gritarles hasta de lo que se iban a morir sus tías los despidió. Ambos caminaban derrotados por la calle nuevamente sin trabajo y lo peor sin dinero.

-Lo lamento Ginny, todo fue por mi culpa

-No digas eso, ya encontraré la forma de tener dinero, hasta creo que robar un banco es buena idea, ja, ja , ja

Rió con amargura y desperación

-Por favor… devuélveme - Rogó Draco con melancolía en su voz – Eso no le gustará a Blaise pero negociaré con el.

-Pero… se que eso me salvaría Draco pero…

-¡¡Odio esto!! – La Interrumpió – Odio verte triste por causa mía, a mi me gusta verte feliz y se que no lo estoy logrando, solo te causo problemas, por eso…devuélveme

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir rápidamente, El rubio la miraba con tanta ternura que sentía que su pecho estallaría

-Pero…Si te devuelvo ¿Qué pasará contigo Draco

-Yo estaré bien – Sonrió con tristeza y resignación – Si es para ayudarte esta bien.

-No pongas esa expresión – Pensó Ginny – No lo digas así

Ambos se miraban anhelantes, su acercamiento se hacia cada vez mas estrecho, sus bocas casi se rozaban pero algo rompió con el encanto.

-Que bien se llevan- Dijo secamente Blaise quien permanecía sentado en una pequeña barda. Ginny al oírle aparto de un manotazo a Draco. Quien quedo frustrado por no poder besar a su chica - ¡Estas hablando de un producto de mi compañía, que es eso de… **vamos a devolverlo**!

-¡Blaise!

Exclamo sorprendida

-Si, así me llamó

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Draco

-Pues aquí interrumpiendo debido a la gran cantidad de admiradoras que le rogaron a la autora me incluyera en más escenas…¡Vine a ayudarlos par de tontos!

-¡¿Nos vas a ayudar?!

Pregunto Ginny emocionada

-Así es, soy un ser tan caritativo y benévolo que me has conmovido por eso he decidido brindarte mi sabiduría y apoyo

Respondió Blaise dando una probadita a su rico helado

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?

Repitió Ginny

-Así es

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?

-Ya te dije que si

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?

-¿Qué eres idiota, acaso tengo que darte un zape para que la información entre a tu cerebro y la procese?

Contesto Blaise harto , aun recordaba la reacción de Ginny sobre el precio de Draco

-¡Hey es mi novia!

Refunfuño Draco

-Ok, me pase, pero es que es tan…

-¿Linda?

Dijo Draco

-No

-¿Tierna?

-No

-¿Dulce?

-No

-¿Amable?

-No

-¿Cariñ

-Digamos que lenta

Interrumpió Blaise cortando de tajo al rubio

-¿Bueno y tu ayuda es…?

Dijo Ginny volviendo al tema que importaba

-Bueno…- Chupo su helado – Puedo darte el súper servicio especial drásticamente bajos de la marca

-En cristiano Por favor

Pidió Ginny que no entendía la situación

-Pues que solo pagarás lo que puedas

-¡¡Yupi!!

Celebro con felicidad la pelirroja

-¡**Con una condición!**

-¿Cuál?

-Tú , te proporcionarás a nuestra compañía

-¡¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!!!

Vociferó Ginny

-No entendí

Respondió Draco

-Por que no me extraña- Dijo Blaise – Ok les explicare con detalle el asunto en cuestión es…

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---

---

Continuará

---

Zk

---

Lo se ahora me tarde mucho, no soy de estar dando explicaciones pero creo que se los debo, existen varios factores pero solo mencionare dos, uno de ellos fue mi trabajo en estas fechas es más pesado y otra es el fallecimiento de un ser muy querido para mi por lo que mis ánimos se fueron muy lejos, y realmente este Cáp. Lo hice a fuerzas, pero bueno espero que les guste.Si tengo algún horror ortográfico lo siento no tuve tiempo de checarlo.Cualquier duda, reclamo, aclaración, crítica, o alguna foto de Gackt ya saben que hacer.

Cuídense un montón y Muchas gracias por Leer.

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht. _**Miembro de ninguna orden Potteriana por ser una floja y Miembro oficial de La flojera me gana.(aunque en esta ocasión no fue la flojera)

Pd: Lean **Artemis Fowl**


	5. Cap5 La cena

--

--- Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase; Zettai Kareshi. Gracias a Watase sama, que por su manga saque el fic.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron algún comentario si deje alguna sin responder lo lamento, no pude por falta de tiempo. Sin más los dejo con la historia.

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

**Capítulo 5: La cena**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

-¡¡¡Vas a vender mi cuerpo, kyaaa , kyaaaa!!!

Ginny gritaba histérica de tan solo imaginar los planes que Blaise tenía para ella, ya se imaginaba desnuda en un aparador y miles de hombres con miradas lujuriosas ofreciendo dinero por ella.

-¡Hey! Que te piensas que es la compañía no vendemos cosas de segunda

Le informo Blaise secamente

-¡Grosero!

Le grito Ginny muy herida en su ego, esta bien que su pecho sea casi indetectable pero no era ninguna chica de segunda

-Ok, me disculpo - Por decirlo en voz alta pensó el moreno – Lo que nosotros requerimos de ti es información sobre las mujeres así podremos fabricar figuras mas innovadoras que la que posees en estos momentos.

-¡Aaaaaaaah era eso je, je, je, je!

-Bueno ya dime si o si , no tengo todo tu tiempo sabes

Le corto de tajo Blaise

-Puesss…¡Un momento! … ¿si o si? – Dijo mirando furiosa al vendedor - ¿Qué no se supone que es si o no?

-Nop, en tu caso o aceptas o te atienes a las consecuencias niña

-¡¡Idiota!!

Exclamo Ginny molesta por la poca delicadeza de ese chico

-¿Idiota? – La miro con asombro – Me lo dice la chica que adquirió un producto sin leer bien el contrato, que buen chiste ja, ja, ja, - Blaise comenzó a reír y era tanta su risa que comenzó a dolerle el estomago

-Ok, acepto trabajar para tu compañía

Resolvió determinada a no dar marcha atrás

-Bien, vamos a otro sitio para hablar detalladamente de lo que se tiene que hacer.

El moreno los guió a dos cuadras mas delante a una cafetería y ordeno el helado mas grande del lugar Ginny de tan solo verlo le dio un poco de asco y solo ordeno un vaso de agua y Draco para estar igual que su linda y adorable novia pidió lo mismo.

-Uy, que rico esta! – Exclamó Blaise mientras se metía otra cucharada a la boca – Creo que pediré otro

-¡Ya deja de comer y explica bien el asunto!

Ordeno Ginny con enfado de verlo disfrutar algo que si ella lo hacía se podría como cerdita, Blaise comía y comía ¿Cómo podía tener ese cuerpazo? era de envidia.

-Queremos Información

Al fin dijo el chico adicto a lo dulce

-¿Información?

-Sí, como te dije en la calle, la verdad la figura de Draco esta preparada para complacer físicamente, pero tu siendo excepción quieres que te complazca en otro campo…Los sentimientos, ahí es donde no se estamos completamente informados- Comió otro poco de su helado – Por eso vamos a analizarte a ti y a otras féminas por medio de Draco.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Dijo Draco

-Hasta que ya dices algo niño, tu novia te trae bien cortito

-¡¡Blaise!!

Le reprocho Ginny

-El anillo

-¿El anillo, que tiene que ver?

Cuestiono Ginny confusa

-¡¡Ah ya sé!! – Dijo Draco emocionado por entender algo por primera vez – El anillo capta lo que mi linda Ginny siente y ahora lo hará con las demás mujeres así reunirá los datos que necesita la compañía.

-Efectivamente, muchacho

-¡Eres genial Draco!

Exclamó orgullosa la pelirroja

-Gracias

Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un tono rosáceo al escuchar las palabras de la chica, lo estaba felicitando eso lo ponía muy feliz.

-Pero que pasa si no reúno toda la información

-Pues pagas el dinero y otra cosa más nadie debe descubrir quien es Draco o automáticamente comenzarás a recaudar el dinero – Dijo el moreno despreocupadamente -Como todo lo bueno tiene su fin, es la hora de que me vaya – Agrego el chico poniendo un billete en la mesa e incorporándose

-Si, nos vemos y Gracias Blaise

El moreno sonrió de lado saliendo le local.

Ginny y Draco caminaban por las oscuras calles tomados de la mano sin decir palabra alguna. La joven se sentía insegura sobre su decisión, ahora sus sentimientos sería exhibidos como animal de laboratorio y eso no le gustaba para nada

-Eso esta bien

Comento el rubio rompiendo con el silencio

-¿Qué?

-El trato, así podré estar más tiempo a tu lado, estoy contento

Ginny se sonrojo al oírle, provocando que la piedra del anillo cambiara a un tono rojo.

-Mira esta rojo – Le mostró Draco a la chica – Significa que estas contenta, quiero aprender muchas cosas de ti – La abrazó protectora y cariñosamente –Y hacerte muy feliz Ginny… mi Ginny

La rojita se sentía llena de dicha al tener este mega novio súper sexy que se preocupaba por ella. Además sentirlo junto a ella la tranquilizaba enormemente, alguien más estaba ahí viéndolos con sorpresa .Ginny al darse cuenta de aquel ser palideció

-¡Ha…Harry!

El moreno de ojos verdes los vio sin decir nada al respecto, su mirada y la de Draco se conectaron por unos instantes, luego se dio la media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Ginny solo lo miró alejarse- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? - Pensó la joven con pecas

Draco se aproximo a su novia tocando su hombro y ahí vio algo que le altero un poco, la piedra era negra o sea tristeza ¿Qué significaba ese sujeto para su novia porque se había puesto triste? Esto no le gustaba para nada, el único que tenía derecho a despertar cualquier sentimiento era él y nadie más Por eso decidió no decirle nada a su pequeña rojita.

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

----

----

-Ah eres tú

Dijo un sujeto de cabellera negra y ojos grises, que en esos momentos estaba jugando video juegos al lado de una pizza fría y unas cervezas.

-¡Bienvenido Harry¿Cómo fue tu día? – Exclamo con sarcasmo el chico de orbes verdes – Me recibe mejor el perro del vecino que tu.

-Hmmmm, oye prepárame algo de cenar estoy hambriento

Le contesto sin remordimiento de verlo cansado

-¡Por una vez prepáratelo tu Sirius! – Le grito furioso – Eres mi padrino pórtate como tal por una vez.

-Ah pero yo cocino fatal, en cambio tu lo haces muy bien – Le respondió con ojitos de cachorro desamparado – Además por que llegas tan tarde?

-Buscaba un empleo – Respondió mientras se quitaba la camisa del uniforme – Empiezo mañana

-¿Para que? Tu no necesitas trabajar tenemos dinero de sobra, mejor búscate novia y así descargas tu frustración sexual

Agrego Sirius en tono divertido provocando sonrojo en el pelinegro

Harry no dijo nada termino de cambiarse y se coloco la ropa de andar y un mantel dirigiéndose a la cocina seguido por su padrino, que aún esperaba reacción en su ahijado.

-Yo no soy como tú que andas con varias mujeres a la vez.

Le respondió al fin sacando una charola de huevos y cogiendo algunos

-Bueno, pues busca una…que tal Ginny Weasley

Harry al oír el nombre de la chica rompió lo que tenía en sus manos – No hay nada entre ella y yo – Contesto con frialdad – Y al parecer tiene a alguien en su vida

-¡¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?!!!! – Vocifero incrédulo – Eso no puedo creértelo, Ginny con novio eso no puede pasar la conozco desde que era una cría, eso es imposible. – Negó con la cabeza- Ah pero no le cuentes lo que dije o me dará una patada en mis partes nobles – Protegiendo con sus manos su patrimonio – en todo caso para que quiere a un hombre ya te tiene a tu Harry

-Gracias por lo que me toca - Le comentó ofendido –pero aun así no se de que me estas hablando – sonrojado – Ginny y yo en una oración…imposible

-¡Ya se! – Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del pelinegro – sin tomar en cuenta al supuesto tipo, invítala a cenar **ahora**!!!

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que eh? …últimamente ya no le das comida, ella necesita su porción diaria

-Ni que fuera perro

Agrego Harry al cometario de Sirius

-Ay comen casi igual – movió su mano despreocupado, tomando el teléfono con la otra – La llamare

-Noooooo , cuelga esto!!!

Pidió un ruborizado chico de gafas

----

----

----

----

Mientras tanto una pelirroja tomaba una ducha pensando en aquel joven de cabello negro

-Que le pasa a ese tonto de Harry, de pronto se puso muy raro con esa miradita y no me dijo nada y también Draco lo noté extraño, no entiendo a los hombres

De pronto apareció el rubio con teléfono en mano corrió la cortina sin dudar – Ginny esto esta sonando – La chica al saberse desnuda ante el ojigris dio un gran grito, le estampo una bofetada, cogió una toalla cubriéndose y tomo el teléfono para responder, Draco miraba el anillo con su carita llorosa- esta azul ¿esta enojada?

-Hola…¡ah Sirius!...¿A cenar, ahora? . No, no he comido aún; dame unos minutos y voy ok. Bye.

Al colgar Ginny se preguntaba si era correcto ir después de todo Harry había visto a Draco en la calle abrazándola, pero iba a estar Sirius con ellos así que no había problema

-¿Vas a salir?

Le preguntó Draco, con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera negativa

-Sí, a casa de Harry…es decir de un vecino, lo siento espérame aquí, Draco

-Quiero ir contigo

Suplico tiernamente

-No puedes, recuerda que es secreto que vivimos juntos

Ginny se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse dejando a un no muy conforme rubio , en sus ojos se notaba cierto indicio de celos.

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

----

----

-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza…mierda?

Dijo Harry ya resignado

-Je. Dices eso pero bien que preparaste comida para tres

Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara, tomando su abrigo

-¿Por qué estas pendiéndote la chaqueta?

El timbre resonó en la residencia Potter , y muy emocionado Sirius fue a atender seguido de Harry que no le estaba agradando el rumbo que estaba tomando el asunto.

-Buenas noches

Saludo Ginny

-Hola Ginny, pasa… ¡Oh que bien hueles¿Acabas de salir de la ducha verdad? – de cualquier manera cenaran solos recordé que tengo una cita con una de mis nenas, ahí se ven.

Sirius salió rápidamente sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Creando una atmósfera tensa entre aquel par. Ginny podía sentir el enfado en Harry, no estaba nada equivocada el solo tenía en mente matar a su padrino en cuanto regresara. El sin ver a su vecina a la cara le dijo:

-Siéntate, ya hice la comida – Se acomodo sus lentes – Puedes comerte la parte de Sirius si lo deseas.

---

---

---

Al mismo tiempo en la casa Weasley Draco ojeaba una revisa para adolescentes, la aventó a la pared fastidiado del silencio que reinaba en el lugar - ¡Rayos! Ya se tardo en regresar ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? – El miró al reloj de pared – Maldita sea, solo han pasado tres minutos!!!

---

---

---

Aquel dúo disfrutaban de los alimentos en un silencio ensordecedor, Harry tenía una cara que un palo parecía mas feliz que el. Ginny no soportaba la situación así que trato de romper el hielo.

-Esta rica la comida

-Si

Contesto sin ánimo

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murieron tus padres?

-Cinco

Al notar que su compañero de infancia seguía con esa actitud tan pesada, no pudo evitar cabrearse más y más.

-¡Con un demonio¿Qué somos una pareja en edad senil?!!

Grito colérica

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!

Respondió Muy indignado y molesto

-¡¡Emites malas vibras!! – Le apunto acusadoramente- Eso es lo que pasa- Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y continuo – Si hay algo que te este molestando solo ¡¡**dilo**!! No estés con esa actitud

Harry dejo los cubiertos de lado, se limpió con la servilleta con parsimonia; se acomodó los lentes y dijo – Es solo que no te entiendo

-¿Huh?

La pelirroja no entendió su punto y él lo notó así que se apresuro a explicarle

-Pensé que estabas deprimida por lo de Derek, pero me equivoque ahora tienes un novio y puedo entender el motivo de que estés a su lado es bastante bien parecido y me alegro por ti…en serio es solo que…

-¡¡Escucha Harry!! La verdad es que el vendedor…

-¿Vendedor?

Exclamó sorprendido, de que hablaba Ginny, ella por su parte se dio cuenta lo que había dicho no podía revelarle la identidad de Draco si alguien se enteraba de que era una figura, tendría que pagar por el; tenía que salir de aquella metida de pata pero ya.

-¿Qué pasa con eso Ginny?

Cuestiono preocupado

-¡Te agradecería si te callarás cuatro ojos, eres un metiche!

Le agredió con la intención de sacarlo del tema

-¡Ya estas sacando ese carácter tan perrucho que tienes!!

Vociferó enfadado

Ginny se sonrojo pero no dio un paso atrás con su plan - ¡¿Qué te importa si tengo novio? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo Harry, es mi vida y tú no tienes nada que hacer o criticar, así que me largo a mi casa…Gracias por la cena! - Harry la miró dolido, Ginny no se digno a verlo, ella se levanto rápido de la mesa cogiendo los platos – Voy a lavar mis platos y me voy – se dirigió a la cocina

Harry se levantó como resorte y le quito los platos- No tienes Porque hacerlo deja yo lo hago

-No, déjame

Ambos comenzaron a jalar los utensilios y por la fuerza cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos uno de los vidrios rozo la pierna de Ginny provocándole una ligera hemorragia. Ninguno lo notó hasta que ambos se colocaron en cuclillas para recoger el desastre.

-¿Estas bien? …Lo lamento

Se excuso Harry angustiado, trato de limpiarle la herida pero Ginny se lo impidió

-Estoy bien no es nada

-No; espera voy a curarte

Harry se acero a ver bien esa herida, el llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados así que Ginny pudo ver el bien formado pecho del ojiverde, su corazón comenzó a alterarse y se levanto rápidamente alejándose de él completamente roja de la cara.

-Estoy perfecta, me las arreglo sola

Como Ginny se levantó muy rápido perdió el equilibrio cayéndose en brazos de Harry. Ambos permanecieron así un rato, la mirada de Harry estaba llena de melancolía como si el deseara decirle tantas cosas. Por otro lado el corazón de Ginny iba a mil por Hora. Un estruendo los saco de su ensoñación, el gran ventanal del balcón había sido despedazado por un joven rubio que reflejaba una ira incontenible en sus ojos, aquellas orbes grises emitían un destello intimidante.

-¡¡Ginny!!

Exclamó iracundo

-¡¡¡Draco!!!

Gritó Ginny asustada mientras Harry estaba de piedra ¿Cómo podía un ser humano hacer eso?. La mirada de Draco se coloco en dos puntos el primero los brazos de Harry sobre ella y el segundo la herida de la pierna, lo que termino por volverlo completamente histérico

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué le estas haciendo a mi novia!!!!!!!!!**

Lo que siguió fue a Draco golpeando con infinita fuerza a Harry que salió despedido como un trapo viejo. El rubio corrió hacia Ginny abrazándola muy asustado

**-**Ginny ¿Estas bien?

-Draco ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó sorprendida por la actitud de su novio

-Es que te oí gritar, y vine a ver que sucedía entonces este infame estaba…

-No, Draco, malinterpretaste todo, el solo es un amigo de la escuela lo conozco desde pequeña, no estaba haciendo nada raro

-¿Amigo, …Escuela?

Se pregunto Draco internamente que era eso no lo sabía, mientras la pelirroja ayudo a Harry sentándolo en una silla

-Lo siento…¿Estas bien Harry?

-S..Sí

-Por lo pronto me llevaré a mi **¨** novio **¨** a casa, de nuevo lo siento

Ginny tomó a Draco de la mano saliendo del apartamento. Harry se levanto de la silla y se acomodo sus lentes, camino hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué puñetazo tan fuerte me dio además como pudo romper el vidrio es reforzado y estamos en un quinto piso, este tipo es muy extraño algo aquí no me cuadra para nada y lo voy a averiguar o me dejo de llamar Harry J. Potter

Sirius entra a la casa viendo el desorden y sobre todo la ventana

-¡¡¡Te dejo solo unos minutos y mira lo que le haces a la casa!!!

-¡Yo no fui!

Se defendió enérgicamente

-Si como sea, primero dame la cena y luego limpias esto

-Dame paciencia Dios.

Rogó Harry al cielo acomodándose los lentes

-Te has dado cuenta de ese tic que tienes de estarte acomodando los lentes aunque no lo necesites

Le comento Sirius en tono tranquilo

-¡Ya cállate!

----

----

----

----

----

-No puedes hacer eso Draco – Le explico Ginny al rubio que en esos momentos estaba siendo atendida por el – Me siento muy contenta cuando te preocupas por mi pero esto es exagerado

Draco la miro fijamente a los ojos – ¡Quiero ir a la escuela! – En tono determinado – Igual que tu amigo de antes quiero estar contigo en la escuela, Ginny

-Pero ¿Escuela? …Draco tu eres un

-Buena idea!

Dijo Blaise que estaba tras de ellos viendo el panorama nocturno y chupando una rica paleta de fresa

-¡¡Cuando entraste!!

Grito Ginny furiosa

-Te vimos hace tres horas

Comentó Draco

-Si ya lo sé, pero lo que dijiste Draco es una buena idea la escuela es una gran oportunidad de recaudar datos sobre las mujeres.

-Pero, el es una figura y…

-Por eso no te preocupes rojita – Le tranquilizo Blaise- Nuestra compañía se encargará de el papeleo y todo ese formalismo ok.

-De acuerdo

Acepto Ginny cansada de la situación

-Bien Draco desde mañana irás a La escuela ¿Estas listo?

Pregunto Blaise

-Si; lo estoy

El rostro de Draco reflejo una radiante sonrisa ahora si nada ni nadie apartaría de su lado a Ginny y el estaba dispuesto hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella sea feliz.

----

---

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

---------ZK

-Z K---------ZK--------ZK---------ZK---------ZK---------

----

----

Continuará

Bueno y eso es todo, muchas gracias por Leer este capítulo, ojala les haya gustado, y bueno ya saben que hacer para cualquier comentario. Les recomiendo dos fics el primero es un H-G , FUE MI ERROR por Medea Circe y el otro es un D-G en la ruta por CONnY- B los leen y me cuentan que tal.

Ah si promociono fics son porque Quiero recomendar lo que me gusta. Es todo no lo tomen por otro lado. Luego les comento de otros fics

Cuídense un montón y Muchas gracias por Leer.

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht _**

PD: Lean Artemis Fowl y vean anime Trinity Blood esta genial, no se lo pierdan


	6. cap6 La escuela de Ginny

--

--- Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase; Zettai Kareshi. Gracias a Watase sama, que por su manga saque el fic.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron algún comentario. El capítulo de hoy es un resumen de lo que aconteció en los primeros cinco capítulos desde el punto de vista de Draco. Léanlo esta muy interesante, no se arrepentirán

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

**Capítulo 6: Es Broma.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

Ja, ja , ja , ja, no se crean, no va a hacer tal capítulo. Es la continuación como debe de ser me pregunto si alguna se la creyó. En fin ahora si disfruten la historia.

---

--- nota: si me comí alguna letra o acento lo siento, no tuve tiempo de checar.

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

**Capítulo 6: La escuela de Ginny**

**---**

**---**

**---**

Un joven rubio se miraba detenidamente al espejo muy emocionado y lleno de ilusión, deseaba que su uniforme se le viera perfecto para el primer día de clases. Una joven pelirroja se le acerco por detrás.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir viéndote Draco? – Preguntó fastidiada – Desde que te arreglaste hace una hora; que no dejas de verte.

-Ya déjalo, esta ilusionado

Exclamó Blaise tranquilamente que estaba sentado en la cama de Draco.

-¡¡Tú que haces en mi casa tan temprano son las 6:30 de la mañana!!

Gritó Ginny

-Deberías acostumbrarte – Le respondió sin preocupación alguna – Mi trabajo no tiene horario además vengo a darles información sobre el joven Malfoy

-¿Malfoy quien es ese?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y su novia

-¿Cómo que quien? – Hablo Blaise sorprendido por la lentitud mental de la pareja – Eres tu Draco, tu nombre será Draco Malfoy

-Pero que apellido tan poco original

Se burlo Ginny de su vendedor

-Mas respeto niña Lerda – La miró ofendido – Tu fuiste la de poca originalidad le pusiste Draco, yo solo use mi gran y basto ingenio para encontrar un apellido que combinara a la perfección con tu patético nombre – Finalizó sentándose en la mesa sirviéndose una porción de fruta

-Ok, acepto que no soy buena ideando nombres pero ¿Por qué te sientas a desayunar?

Blaise la miró indignado

-¡¿No piensas darme una mísera fruta después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?! – Se levantó ofendido y en pose dramática - ¡Que ingratitud!

-No te vayas

Le dijo Draco con rostro preocupado

-Ash bueno, pued…

Y antes de que Ginny terminará por decirle a el moreno que se quedará el ya estaba sentado de nuevo en la mesa engullendo la fruta y la porción de ella

-¡¡Hey no abuses!!

Después del desayuno, la pareja o más bien Ginny había decidido ir por separado para no levantar sospechas después de todo no debían averiguar que vivían juntos pues les ocasionaría muchos problemas, Draco decidió protestar

-Bueno, acepto la idea de irnos separados pero, eres mi novia y…

-Hablando de lo de novia – Le interrumpió Ginny – No puedes decirle a nadie que somos novios

-¡¡¡Queeeeee!!! – Vocifero Draco con decepción – Entonces ¿No puedo abrazarte, besarte o desnudarte en la escuela?

-¡¡¡¡Claro que no!!!!

Gritó completamente roja

-Esta bien, pero iré delante así no me sentiré tan solo sin ti – Habló con melancolía caminando hacia la salida, giró la perilla y volteo a ver a Ginny con una dulce sonrisa – Al menos estaré cerca de ti en la escuela, con eso es más que suficiente, me controlaré

Ginny se sonrojo al oírle decir aquellas palabras tan tiernas. Blaise simplemente derramó unas lagrimitas exclamando: ese es mi niño

La pelirroja dejo pasar cinco minutos y salió de su apartamento topándose en las escaleras con Harry su amigo de la infancia

-Bue… buenos días

Saludo la pelirroja con nerviosismo

-Hola

Contestó Harry débilmente

Ambos caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra hacia la parada de autobús, abordándolo, durante todo el camino el silencio fue su acompañante, pues ambos estaban incómodos por lo pasado la noche anterior. La parada a su colegio estaba a metros de ellos; así que Harry toco el timbre, el autobús frenó bruscamente provocando el desequilibrio de Ginny que fue a parar a los brazos de un serio moreno. Ella al verse nuevamente en sus brazos dio un respingo apartándose velozmente

-Lo siento

Se apresuró a disculparse bajando del vehiculo después que su compañero quien por cierto la ayudo como todo un caballero

-No hay problema

Respondió el ojiverde acomodándose los lentes

La tensión que sentían terminó debido a la intervención de una chica oriental

-¡Buenos días Ginny!... Potter

-¡Hola cho!

Dijo Ginny con entusiasmo

-Buenos días Chang

Saludo Harry formalmente

El trío se paro en seco al ver a muchas alumnas paradas en la entrada parecía que estaban rodeando a alguien, cuando el trío se aproximó para ver mejor lo que ocurría, notaron en el centro de la masa femenina a un joven rubio de ojos grises.

-¡Oh; no esta nada mal!

Exclamó Cho

Ginny miró con sorpresa al rubio y este al ver la llegada de su amada junto al vecino de ella; se liberó de las chicas dando un salto de 180 grados, aterrizando junto a Harry

-¡Hola vecino de Ginny, desde hoy estudiaré en este colegio, así lo decidí

Le comento el rubio lleno de energía al chico de gafas

-No te lo pregunte

Hablo con frialdad

-Sí, lo sé… encantado de conocerte Harry

Sonrió amablemente el ojigris

-Encantado… de conocerte

Lo miró desconcertado ¿Por que se dirigía a él con tanta confianza? Ni siquiera eran amigos. Ese rubio exhibicionista debía llamarle Potter, no Harry

Draco vio a Ginny por un instante, se dio la vuelta sin saludarla ni sonreírle como si ni la conociera, se acerco a una alumna pidiéndole llevarlo a la sala de maestros. La joven encantada lo llevo

El rubio entro al edificio bajo los suspiros de todas las jóvenes que exclamaban frases como "es un bombón" "Papacito" "quiero uno de cumpleaños". Al rubio le sorprendió que su anillo, había adquirido un tono rojo eso significaba felicidad

-¿Pero que se piensa? – Dijo Harry molesto – Paso de ti sin saludarte – Se dirigió a Ginny - ¿Qué no son novios?

Cho parpadeo rápidamente

-¿Eh…que dijiste Potter… Ginny es verdad?

-¡No! – Vocifero la pelirroja - ¡El no es mi novio, es solo un conocido de mis padres que regreso del extranjero, eso es todo!

Harry se acomodó los lentes y se alejo sin creerle a su amiga ¿Conocido? Si como no y el era mago. El recordaba perfectamente las palabras del rubio la noche pasada claramente exclamo un… aléjate de mi novia, pero eso no era de su incumbencia, si Ginny quería hacerse la tonta allá ella

Unos alumnos miraron por el gran ventanal con una expresión de furia. No podían creer que ese sujeto rubio que los había golpeado días atrás estuviera ingresando a su colegio; eso no se quedaría así. El más alto de ellos golpeo la pared con fuerza

-Ese tarado me la va a pagar o dejo de llamarme Derek Spencer

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

La clase daba comienzo, Ginny, Harry y Cho fueron a su aula, el profesor entró pero no solo; un joven muy atractivo le acompañaba. Los alumnos se pusieron de pie para dar el saludo formal al maestro. El les dio la señal de sentarse

-Este joven es Draco Malfoy, debido a una situación familiar permaneció en el extranjero durante varios años así que espero lo traten con respeto y cortesía

Pidió el educador a sus estudiantes, el rubio hizo una reverencia a los presentes

-Como dijo el profesor, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy es un placer conocerlos

La forma en que el rubio sonrió provoco una emoción en las estudiantes que en tono bajo decían que Draco era encantador, que parecía modelo etc. Ginny se dio cuenta que todas sus compañeras se habían enganchado fuerte con el rubio

-Malfoy, hay un lugar junto a Weasley diríjase allí

Ordeno el profesor

Draco se sentó sin decir nada, al hacerlo miro a Ginny a los ojos y le guiño provocando un notorio rubor en la joven y disgusto en un moreno de lentes

--

--

--

Entre un pequeño receso entre clases, varias de las alumnas se acercaron a Draco, para hacerle un interrogatorio obligatorio que hacían con cualquier estudiante nuevo y más si era tan guapo y sexy como el rubio. La primera en animarse fue Luna Lovegood

-Oye Malfoy, ¿En que lugares del extranjero vivías?

Preguntó la chica con intención de saber todo sobre el después de todo era la reportera estrella del periódico escolar

-Pues de muchas partes del mundo como Nueva Zelanda, Italia, Rusia, China, Alemania y Francia.

Contestó tranquilamente

-¿En serio?... Es genial!!

Exclamó Parvati Patil

-Yo creo que esta de broma, a ver dime algo en Francés

Pidió Pansy Parkinson en tono de broma pero mirada retadora. El rubio se levantó de su lugar sin dudar y se le acerco bruscamente colocando sus labios cerca del oído de la morena, con una voz muy seductora le dijo:

-Les belles romances, n'ont de sens que lorsqu'on est amoureux  
J'ai envie de le lire dans tes yeux

Pansy se puso mega roja y comenzó a sentir una onda de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo

-Si, dime más, dime más

Suplicó al punto del éxtasis

Draco vio con sorpresa que su anillo se torno color rosa eso significaba , placer.

-¡Dime algo en Italiano!

Rogó Luna

-¡¡Mejor a mi!!

Intervino Parvati

Ginny observo molesta como las chicas babeaban por Draco, OK admitía que la idea de fingir no ser pareja en la escuela había sido su idea, pero no por eso no le cabrearía al contrario sentía unos enormes celos que la carcomían. El rubio era de su propiedad y si alguien era digna de oírle hablar en cualquier otro idioma era **¨Ella ¨**

Ahora que lo meditaba no recordaba haber pedido en sus cualidades el tener fluidez en varios idiomas no cabía duda era una taruga sin remedio.

En clase de Deporte el rubio se lució en básquetbol ya que anoto muchos tiros de tres puntos haciendo que los demás parecieran unos niños a su lado, todas las chicas le daban ánimos y le mandaban besitos al aire que el rubio aceptaba con una sonrisa. Esto no le gusto para nada a Harry que decidió intervenir.

Mientras el ojigris saludaba de lejos a sus nuevas fans, el moreno le dio un zape

-¡Hey que te pasa Harry!

Le reclamó el rubio

-Malfoy – Le dijo acomodándose los lentes con expresión enfadada - ¿Que no eres el novio de Ginny?, no coquetees con otras chicas

Draco sintió el deber de aclarar que Ginny era suya

-¡Por supuesto que Ginny y yo somos... – De pronto recordó el acuerdo con su tierna rojita – somos... Mhp, Mhp, - Finalizó con una cara de orgullo

-¿Mhp, Mhp, y eso que es?

Expreso el moreno

-Bueno yo hago esto para reunir datos, no por gusto

Aclaro el rubio esperando darse a entender

-¿Datos? – Pregunto desconcertado - ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

Draco le iba a responder pero el profesor de deportes les interrumpió, gritándoles a los alumnos se reunieran para dar indicaciones. Draco se dio la vuelta para ir con los demás, en ese instante Harry vio algo que lo dejo en shock

En la oreja derecha del rubio Había un código de barras!!! . No podía creerlo tal vez su vista estaba fallando, tal vez no; lo que si sabía era que ese chico no terminaba de gustarle del todo para su amiga de toda la vida y si algo tramaba ese Malfoy el lo iba a descifrar

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

Las clases transcurrieron estupendamente para cierto rubio que fue el centro de admiración de toda la clase omitiendo a Harry. En clase de matemáticas resolvió una formula sumamente difícil y mentalmente sin pasar al pizarrón simplemente levantó la mano y lo resolvió. En clase de música interpretó una bella melodía a capela en idioma Italiano.

Al término de estas, los alumnos se marchaban a casa mientras otros tenían como obligación asear el aula y otras áreas de la escuela. Ginny limpiaba parsimoniosamente una de las ventanas del salón cuando un moreno le interrumpió.

-¡Hey , Ginny! – Llamó su atención Harry - ¿Dónde esta Malfoy, um... se supone que el tenía turno en el aseo del gimnasio no?

La Pelirroja mostró un rostro lleno de tedio, sabía perfectamente hacía donde se dirigía esa pregunta pero fingiendo no entender respondió

-Sí, ¿Por que lo preguntas Harry?

-Bueno... – Dijo acomodándose los lentes – Pues porque no esta haciéndolo, ¿se cree que por ser el nuevo va a pasarse de listo? Yo creo que...

-¡Córtala con eso Harry!

Manifestó enfadada la joven

-¿Perdona?

Preguntó el ojiverde sin comprender la actitud tan borde de Ginny

-Ash, te la pasas criticando a Draco, ¿Que no te cansas de criticar todo? – Le contestó exasperada – Siempre me criticas a mi a Sirius y ahora a él, es el colmo contigo

El moreno agacho la cabeza un poco apenado, tal vez si estaba exagerando un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio en la clase de deporte. Levantó la mirada determinado a terminar con el misterio del chico perfecto.

-Lo siento, es solo que...Ese sujeto es muy raro

-¿Raro?

Ahora era Ginny la que no comprendía

-Sí, como si no fuera humano – Harry se aproximó a la chica para hablarle mas quedamente – Tiene un código de barras atrás de su oreja y eso no es todo reúne datos de las chicas eso es muy...

Ginny al oír la frase ** ¨código de barras¨** entendió muy bien por donde iba la cosa y tan bien entendió; que giró sus talones y salió corriendo

-Perdona, voy al baño, me urge!!

Se excusó mientras atravesaba la puerta bajo la mirada intrigante de su mejor amiga Cho.

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

Ginny iba por las escaleras en busca del joven que le quitaba el aliento, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su delgado cuerpo por un instante sintió un terror enorme, pensó que tal vez se trataba de un pervertido, que por cierto abundaban en su escuela ; pero al percibir esa fragancia a menta su agitado corazón no se tranquilizó sino se aceleró más. La causa no era el miedo; era la emoción.

-¡Te atrapé!

Dijo el rubio en tono seductor

-¡Draco!

Exclamó Divertida

-Se que Blaise me encomendó recoger datos, pero extraño sentirte cerca,...así, junto a mi

-Pues prefiero que por hoy no trates de recoger datos de mi ok

Manifestó la pelirroja molesta, para ser exactos celosa de no haber tenido la atención del ojigris en todo el día, y estaba segura que el anillo de su novio se volvería azul lo que significaba enfado, pero era muy penoso para ella admitir que tenía esa clase de sentimientos para con él.

Draco hizo caso omiso a las frías palabras de su novia y pego su cuerpo mas al de ella

-Ginny... – Le susurro al oído - ¿A ti te gusta, que haga esto? – Al terminar su pregunta los ávidos labios del rubio se concentraron en el cuello de la chica provocándole una descarga en todo su cuerpo – Sabes exquisitamente bien – Prosiguió con su exploración subiendo del cuello a su oreja mordiéndola un poco

Ginny no podía controlar su corazón y usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-Ya Draco, este no es lugar para...

-Ssssh ... – La silencio poniendo un dedo en los rojos labios de la chica con pecas – Mira el anillo esta rosa, te causo placer

-¡No me jodas, me estoy enojando!

Gritó Ginny

-Dices eso pero aún sigue rosa

Respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa

-Parece que se están divirtiendo, ¿tan pronto conseguiste un relevo Weasley?

Ambos voltearon y lo que vieron no fue de su agrado, era Derek acompañado de sus dos amigos

-¡Spencer!

Exclamó Ginny sorprendida

-Me das asco – La vio lleno de rencor – Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, no eres más que una oportunista y ramera que solo quiere divertirse con cualquier idiota que se deje, sacándole todo el dinero que pueda

El anillo de Draco se volvió de color oscuro. Provocando la ira de este, primero pateo magistralmente a uno poniéndolo al instante en fuera de combate a otro le propino unos golpes en la cara y a Derek, lo golpeo y pateo hasta que el pobre lloro suplicando piedad pero el rubio no se detenía, seguía gritando cosas como **¨ te dije que no la lastimaras de nuevo; maldito enfermo ¨** y pegándole más, cuando considero suficiente el escarmiento dejo ir al trío de inútiles

Ginny estaba de piedra, realmente impactada por aquella escenita. Draco la abrazo protectoramente tratando de tranquilizarla

-No hagas caso a sus palabras, para mi eres la mejor novia del universo

La pelirroja se alegro mucho al oírlo, pero no se sentía digna de tal calificativo, aunque ella lo pensó no le tomo importancia y se dejo llevar por el momento correspondiendo al abrazo de su novio. Sin darse cuenta que cerca de allí Harry les veía con un semblante triste

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

Derek llego al punto de la histeria, debido a cierto joven de cabello platinado. Ya eran dos las ocasiones en que este le ponía en ridículo golpeándolo como si fuera un nenito o una rana enfrentándose a una serpiente y todo por esa... Weasley

El joven descargaba su frustración pegándole a unos botes de basura que estaban cerca del gimnasio. Sin notar que la joven de rasgos orientales permanecía atrás de él.

-Supongo que por tu lamentable aspecto, te fue mal ¿no?

Sonrió la oriental con burla

- ¡Chang! – Exclamó Derek – Todo es por culpa de Malfoy, es un idiota que no ve más allá de su nariz. Esta siendo engañado por esa araña negra de Weasley – Golpeo la pared con fuerza – Al menos yo me salve gracias a ti ya que me dijiste como es en realidad esa pelirroja, que anda con varios hombres a la vez, por ello supe que debía rechazarla, tal vez sino me hubieras ayudado estaría bajo su telaraña como lo hace ahora Malfoy y...

-¡Ash me aburres! – Dijo Cho dándose la vuela alejándose del lugar – Eres un inútil y por favor bórrame de tus contactos.

-Pero...Chang, espera!!!

Le Llamó Derek con insistencia sin recibir respuesta de la chica.

El andar de Cho era sublime, lleno de armonía y gracia. La morena caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos dirigiéndose al salón de música para matar un poco su aburrimiento, en el trayecto algo llamó su atención o más bien alguien.

Los ojos de esta reflejaron un destello amenazante, exclusivamente para a quienes veía desde la ventana, un rubio y una pelirroja

-A mi... solo me interesa las cosas que le pertenecen a otras personas

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

Continuará.

Y hasta aquí llegue espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. La frase que dijo Draco en Francés la saque de una canción titulada: _**J'ai Besoin D'amour **interpretada por_ Lorie

Esta chica canta muy bien

Agradezco de antemano a las personas que leen la historia y antes de despedirme recomendar un anime Peach girl es un triángulo amoroso muy bueno con una villana tan malvada que querrás asesinarla. Si pueden denle una chequeadita. Cuídense un montón y Lean Artemis Fowl

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht _**


	7. Cap7 El viaje

--

--- Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase; Zettai Kareshi. Gracias a Watase sama, que por su manga saque el fic.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron algún comentario. Una nota, La cuidad donde vive Ginny es Liverpool y Hermione es de la misma edad que Ginny. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia.

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

**Capítulo 7: El viaje**

**---**

**--**

Draco Malfoy estaba excitado, pero no por querer tener algún encuentro con su novia, el motivo era otro… un viaje. La escuela a la que recientemente pertenecía había planeado un viaje escolar a Londres.

Para el rubio era la primera vez que viviría aquella experiencia ya que no conocía otro lugar que no fuera Liverpool, creo que ser una figura era el motivo principal para su corta y limitada vida aventuresca.

Draco estaba feliz. Al enterarse del viaje lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue empacar y como todo caballero trato de ayudar a su novia pero lo único que gano fue un coscorrón. No entendía porque cada vez que el tomaba un brassier o una braga, su rojita se ponía como loca y le hacía daño a su persona.

-¡Ouch! Eso duele Ginny

Reclamó el rubio con semblante indefenso

-No me vengas ahora con eso – Le reprocho molesta – Tú tienes la culpa por tomar mi ropa interior con cara de pervertido

-¡Yo no pongo cara de pervertido! -Refutó a la vez que tomaba una braga color rosa - Es que estoy emocionado por el viaje, es todo – abrazo la prenda

-Bueno, quizás me pasé un poco

Trató de disculparse apenada, pero no muy convencida

-Sabes este viaje servirá para… estar contigo, recoger datos y… - La miró lascivamente – Estar más y más contigo – Le abrazó

Ginny se puso nerviosa; cada vez que el rubio se le aproximaba de esa forma, bueno tal vez si cedía un poco Draco estaría satisfecho, un beso y algunas… ¡Un momento! El había dicho que iba al viaje para estar a su lado pero también para… ¿Recoger datos?!!!

El encanto que tenía a la pelirroja sumisa se rompió

-¡Ah sí ya lo suponía! – Exclamó deshaciendo el abrazo – Los datos para Blaise, ¿Por qué no aprovechas y se los pides a tu club de fans? – Finalizó ofendida, arrebatándole la pantaleta rosa al rubio de las manos

-¿Club de fans? – La miró desconcertado - ¿De que hablas?

-¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó irónicamente – Las chicas de la escuela formaron el club de Draco Malfoy, con sus reglas y esas cosas

-¿Reglas?

El rubio seguía sin entender

-Tú no te diste cuenta porque estabas en el gimnasio, pero te contaré como sucedió todo

--------s------------s---------------s---------------s----------------s-----------------s-----------------s----------------s-----------------------s----------------------s-----------s-------

-¡¡Ginny!! – Hablo en tono alarmado – Todo se esta poniendo confuso y borroso

-¡¡Cállate Draco!! Eso pasa cada vez que se tiene un recuerdo del pasado, déjame contarte

-Ok

-Como decía, lo que pasó fue…

--------s------------s---------------s---------------s----------------s-----------------s-----------------s----------------s-----------------------s----------------------s-----------s-------

Millicent Bulstrode, entró súbitamente al salón de primero seguida de otras alumnas de grado superior, pego una fotografía enorme de Draco en el pizarrón, se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

-Primer año, Draco Malfoy; un súper mega buenote que fue transferido, hace días, hasta la fecha es el mejor espécimen masculino que hay en este colegio además de tener un cuerpazo de dios griego tiene un intelecto superior, es por ello que nosotras como alumnas tenemos la obligación de fundar un club. Sin excepción o serán forzadas.

-Para venerar al guapísimo, sexy, maravilloso, divino y único Draco Malfoy!!

Exclamó Pansy levantando un brazo hacia el horizonte, mientras algunas alumnas lanzaban confeti tras de ella

-Tengo una pregunta, Pansy

Dijo Luna

-Llámame Presidenta y Fundadora del club del maravilloso, sexy, divino y único, Draco Malfoy

Luna la vio por un instante como si la morena estuviera loca, pero como quería pertenecer al club le dio por su lado.

-Muy bien tengo una pregunta Presidenta y Fundadora del club del maravilloso, sexy, divino y único, Draco Malfoy, ¿Cuándo dices Forzadas, eso significa que ninguna debemos aspirar a ser novias de Draco?

Pansy y Millicent vieron a Luna como si fuera una profana

-¡Como te atreves insensata!

Exclamo Millicent

-No le llames por su nombre nada mas, todas se referirán a el como Príncipe Malfoy, Además no existe ningún motivo para que él escoja a alguna mujer

Aclaro Pansy

-Así es – La apoyo Millicent – Como acaba de decir nuestra Presidenta y Fundadora del club del maravilloso, sexy, divino y único, Draco Malfoy, si alguna se atreve a romper las reglas le irá muy pero muy, muy mal – Apretó sus nudillos amenazadoramente

--------s------------s---------------s---------------s----------------s-----------------s-----------------s----------------s-----------------------s----------------------s-----------s-------

Draco miraba el rostro enfadado de Ginny mientras le había relatado lo acontecido y aunque ella no lo admitiera se notaba celosa y eso le alegraba mucho ya que demostraba cuanto le importaba

-Con razón – Dijo el rubio – Las alumnas empezaron a decirme Príncipe Malfoy, ahora se el motivo

-Pues si – Contesto Ginny – Ahora ya tienes de donde sacar el material que necesitas – Bufo con bronca

-Ginny… - Hablo en tono dulce, rodeándola con sus brazos – A mi solo me interesan los datos para ayudarte, así podremos estar juntos y poder hacerte feliz

Ginny sonrió ruborizada al oírlo, lentamente Draco pego su cuerpo al de la pelirroja acercando su rostro al de ella sintiendo su aliento a vainilla y cuando estaba a punto de unir sus labios el timbre de la puerta les interrumpió lo que cabreo internamente a la joven

-Ya vengo no te muevas de aquí Draco

Ordeno la pelirroja

-De acuerdo

Ginny estaba muy molesta, su momento romántico se había ido por el caño, todo por culpa de un idiota que a buena hora venía a joder. Abrió la puerta con fastidio y vio a un joven de orbes verdes

-Hola

Saludo sin algún rastro de emoción el moreno

-Que quieres Harry – Pregunto Ginny que no estaba para nada sorprendida, su sexto sentido le decía que era el

-Es que hice mucha comida y te traje lo que quedo

Ginny miró el paquete y como lobo hambriento se lo arrebato de las manos

-¡¡Kya muchas gracias Harry!!

Exclamo dando saltos de emoción

-Cálmate pareces perro hambriento

Trato de tranquilizar la exagerada emoción de su vecina

-Pues es normal que cuando uno se emociona salte ¿no, deja de ser tan criticón

Lo miró reprochante

-Si es normal; pero no saltar con una braga en la mano

Termino un poco apenado acomodándose los lentes

Ginny al escuchar esto último se quedo de piedra frente a la puerta. Harry se giró para marcharse pero agrego algo

-No te vayas a quedar dormida recuerda que partiremos temprano

-¡Si y lo se, Buenas noches!

Contesto Ginny molesta pero con ella misma por dejar que Harry viera sus calzones

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

El autobús partió sin retraso alguno, para desgracia de Ginny no pudo ir junto a su novio ya que aquel club de fans estaba en alerta máxima y no permitieron que ninguna chica se acercara al venerado príncipe. Durante el trayecto Cho le había insinuado a la pelirroja que la ayudaría con Draco, pues se dio cuenta que ambos eran novios.

La chica pecosa no pudo negarlo más y admitió que eran pareja sintiéndose fatal por no contarle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo podría decirle que lo había sacado de Internet y que era una figura?

Agradeció el noble gesto de Cho en tratar de ayudarla. Ya que la oriental le contó que en estos momentos le interesaba su relación con Draco. La pelirroja estaba feliz por aquellas palabras, sin intuir que tenían otro significado

Por eso pensó en agradecerle a Cho su gesto

---

---

----------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------------

---

---

Al llegar a Londres e instalarse en el hotel lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a una tienda muy linda de accesorios y subvenirs. Cho no entendía cual era el apuro de Ginny de ir ahí y no la cuestiono simplemente la espero en la entrada

Cinco minutos después

-Gracias por esperar

Dijo La pelirroja que salio de la tienda con una gran sonrisa

-¿Se puede saber que compraste Ginny, algo para Malfoy?

-Nop – Sonrió con alegría mientras sacaba dos pulseras idénticas de cristal – Una es para ti y la otra para mi

-¡¿En serio?!... Gracias - Agradeció colocándose la pulsera animadamente - ¿Y por que tan de repente me regalas algo?

Ginny se sintió un poco nerviosa

-Es para darte las gracias por ser tan buena conmigo – Respondió nerviosa y triste a la vez ya que la verdad era para pedirle perdón pues aunque era su mejor amiga no podía contarle lo de Draco

Cerca de ahí había algunos alumnos que recorrían los locales cercanos al hotel, un rubio de ojos grises miraba fijamente a Ginny deseando estar cerca de ella.

-¡Hey, Malfoy! – Le llamo Harry – tenemos que movernos, no te quedes ahí – Le dijo molesto – Viendo a Ginny – Esto último solo lo pensó

-Oye Harry - Hablo el rubio caminando junto a el moreno – Ginny siempre esta con Chang ¿Por qué?

Harry se acomodó los lentes, pidiendo a alguna fuerza celestial le diera paciencia para con el ojigris

-Son amigas desde que van a la primaria – Contesto seriamente – Por ello se piden consejo una a la otra

-Mmmmh

Expreso un pensativo Draco

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

Después del mini tour por las tiendas, las alumnas estaban muy emocionadas ya que el hotel contaba con un spa. Así que esperaban su turno de entrar al cuarto de vapor y poder relajarse. Ginny estaba muy emocionada moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta choco con alguien que pasaba.

-¡Auch!

Exclamó una joven de cabellera castaña y rizada

-¡Lo lamento! – Se disculpo sin verla, al levantar la vista se sorprendió - ¡Granger! Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que…

-No te preocupes

Respondió tajante, alejándose del lugar

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto la pelirroja – Es el turno de nuestro salón de usar el sauna

La chica de cabellera indomable, la escudriño con la mirada y se giro para irse

-Es por eso que me voy a la habitación Weasley

Se alejó sin volverse

-Que antisocial

Pensó Ginny

-Esa tipa – Comentó Cho – Hermione Granger; deberíamos dejarla en paz – se acomodo su larga cabellera – Parece que quiere estar sola

-Si, tienes razón

Dijo desanimada

-Oye Ginny – Le llamo Cho – Si quiere para animarte te ayudo a verte con Draco, mientras distraigo al club de fans

-No, como crees, déjalo así

Pidió apenada

-Si, te voy a ayudar para agradecerte lo de la pulsera.

-----------------------------------------ooooooooooooooo----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el sauna destinado a los hombres un joven rubio disfrutaba del calor producido por aquella extraña habitación. No comprendía el porque entraban a ese lugar sin ropa solo una toalla cubría su desnudez lo que le recordó a Ginny y las ganas de estar con ella en esos momentos, los dos solos en aquella habitación, pero como no se iba a cumplir aquella idea decidió tener una platica de hombre a hombre con su gran amigo Harry para saber más sobre su linda y dulce rojita. El pelinegro descansaba acostado con sus ojos cerrados

-Dime Harry

Rompió en silencio el rubio

-¿Ahora, que?!

Respondió fastidiado, de alguna extraña y bizarra manera Draco estaba siempre a su lado ¿por que no molestaba a los otros alumnos?, Había mas compañeros con quien hablar ¿por que él?

-Tú conoces muy bien a Ginny ¿no?

-¿Y?

-Pues debes saber que partes de su cuerpo son más sensibles

Finalizo sin una gota de malicia, Harry al oírle se levanto rápidamente y totalmente ruborizado

-¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber eso Degenerado?!

Explotó mega apenado

-Entonces…tú no sabes nada sobre la forma de pensar de las mujeres?

Pregunto inocentemente

-¡¡Si todos los hombres lo supiéramos, no sufriríamos!!!

Contestó muy alterado

-Así que es un enigma, vaya que interesante

Algunos alumnos que estaban ahí se interesaron en el tema y uno de ellos intervino

-Tú eres popular Malfoy, no tienes problemas para conquistar chicas

Dijo Seamus

-Es que… -Refuto el rubio – No tengo dudas de mi rendimiento sexual, pero…

-¡Que! – Exclamaron todos – Ya has tenido varias chicas a tus pies

-Bueno no, pero… - Dijo sonriente – se que mi equipo funciona muy bien

-¡Ay Malfoy! ja, ja, ja se rió un chico de apellido Nott

-Menos mal – Pensó Harry – Aún no ha hecho nada con Ginny, que patético somos un grupo de chicos vírgenes.

-¿Entonces como voy a saber lo que quieren las chicas?

Insistió el rubio

-Lo mejor es que le preguntes a una chica

Respondió Dean solidariamente

El rubio pensó inmediatamente en Cho, después de todo era la mejor amiga de su Ginny y sabía lo que a la pelirroja le gustaba. Si hablaba con ella tal vez le ayudaría con tips o soluciones para estar definitivamente junto a Ginny a un plano más íntimo

Salió del sauna muy animado. Un joven algo rellenito se le acerco un poco temeroso pues la apariencia de Draco imponía

-¿Tu…tu… eres Draco Malfoy?

Preguntó nervioso

-Sip, soy yo

Contesto sonriente, lo que le dio confianza al chico

-Tengo un mensaje para ti de tu novia – Se acerco sigilosamente – Te espero en el bosquecillo de al lado a la media noche no faltes – Se dio la vuelta y corriendo dijo – No lo olvides te lo informo Neville Longbottom de la clase F

-Gracias, Neville de la clase F - Vocifero el rubio – Al verse solo se quedo pensativo - ¿Mi novia? – Sus ojos se iluminaron de gozo - ¡¡Ginny!!

Neville caminó lentamente entre los pasillos se detuvo al lado de un busto de napoleón como si esperara a alguien, esa persona era una joven oriental

-¿Y bien, le diste el mensaje?

-Si- Afirmo el joven- ¿Tendrás la cita conmigo verdad Cho?

-Ash ya te dije que si, pero solo una taza de té

Cho se fue caminando pomposamente con un semblante feliz, su maquiavélica mente trabajaba a mil por hora. La oriental entro a la habitación que compartía con varias de su salón, se acerco a Ginny parsimoniosamente y en susurros le dijo

-Todo se pudrió Ginny, Las arañas atraparon a Malfoy, no podrás verlo

-No importa Cho – Sonrió agradecida – De todas formas muchas gracias, eres mi mejor amiga

Ginny se mostró agradecida pero se le notaba un deje de tristeza y desilusión por no ver a Draco, Hermione observaba los movimientos de aquel par de amigas y algo no le cuadraba pero como no era su asunto se quedo callada

Las chicas se alistaban para irse dormir, la pelirroja se cepillaba los dientes y su mente iba dirigida a el rubio de ojos grisáceos

-No pude verlo, ¿Me pregunto si el se esfuerza al menos un poco para verme? Ya han pasado varios días desde que el llego a mi vida y esta es la primera vez que estamos separados, pienso en él todo el tiempo quizás yo soy la única que desea estar con el y ni me registra; solo lo hace por que reúne datos. No debo pensar negativamente Te extraño Draco

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

El rubio llego puntual a la media noche su apariencia era impecable tenía puesto unos jeans de color negro y una camiseta gris de manga larga pegada al cuerpo, quería lucir sexy para su encuentro con Ginny. Draco escucho un ruido tras de si lo que le emociono y salto hacia la procedencia del sonido

-¡Ginny!

Exclamo feliz

Pero no era Ginny y al darse cuenta se freno rápidamente. La persona que se encontraba frente a él era Cho, que con voz dulce le dijo

-Ginny no va a venir

Al mismo tiempo la pelirroja se levanto para ir al baño tanto jugo natural antes de irse a la cama no era bueno. Se dio cuenta que la cama de Cho estaba vacía, se pregunto mentalmente donde podría estar a aquellas horas, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Ella salió hace rato

Habló Hermione que estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro con la ayuda de una lámpara

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único que expreso la pecosa

-Te lo diré aunque no es mi asunto, ten cuidado…Buenas noches

Al decir esto apago la lámpara y se acostó dejando a la pelirroja llena de dudas

-Pero ¿que se fumo esta tipa?

Pensó Ginny

---o---

-o-

---o---

-o-

Cho comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente acción que preocupo a Draco

-¿Estás bien Chang?

-No,… es que…estoy muy angustiada por Ginny, ella no quería decírtelo; así que me mando a mí

-¿Qué le sucede a Ginny?

Preguntó preocupado

-La verdad, es que esta asustada por tu club de fans y siente no poder continuar con esto así que quiere terminar contigo Malfoy, es ruin pero así es Ginny

El rostro del rubio palideció al oír aquella confesión pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar Cho lo abrazo dramáticamente

-Lo lamento tanto…snif, snif, se que no es el momento apropiado para decirte esto, después de todo callé porque Ginny es mi amiga

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco la miró sin expresión alguna

-Yo desde la primera vez que te vi - Sus ojos se inundaron de nuevas lágrimas – Se que Ginny es tu novia por eso trate de olvidarlo – Suspiro largamente – Pero ¿podrías aceptarme en su lugar? Yo…

Cho se acerco lentamente a Draco sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca, pero una mano impidió el contacto. El rubio se apartó de ella.

-No, no puedo a mi solo me gusta Ginny

Aclaro con firmeza

La cara de Cho enrojeció

-¡¿No te das cuenta que te deja de lado?!

Gritó furiosa

-No me importa, si eso la hace feliz, es suficiente para mí

-Dices eso ¿después de que ella se le declaró a Spencer y tiene una dudosa amistad con Harry?

-¡Ya basta!

Le silencio molesto, Cho retrocedió dos pasos al ver su rostro enfadado

-¿No se supone que es tu amiga? – La miró secamente - Tu amistad no es verdadera ni siquiera la conoces, y se que yo tampoco se mucho sobre Ginny pero me voy a esforzar por conocer todo de ella apreciando sus virtudes y defectos para ser el mejor novio del universo dedicándome a hacerla feliz – Draco miró su reloj - Bueno, parece que no recogeré ningún dato interesante de ti así que buenas noches

El joven de orbes grises se alejo magistralmente del lugar dejando a Cho en shock, al saberse sola comenzó a sacar su ira contenida

-¡Maldito imbécil! – Apretó los puños – Nunca me han rechazado y esta no será la primera vez – Se arranco la pulsera que la pelirroja le había regalado – Solo tendré que hacer que esta Babosa vaya directamente a decirte que quiere romper será muy fácil, No perderé, No con Ginny!!!!

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

Continuará

Bueno se que he tardado mucho en continuar. Es que es esta vida que no me deja pero en fin más vale tarde que nunca. Agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron un review; si alguna no la respondí fue por que ando en taradalandia y no salgo muy seguido de allí. Muchas gracias por Leer este capítulo y cualquier comentario ya saben que hacer.

Recomendación de manga creo que muchas ya lo han leído Fruits Basket y si no ¿Qué esperan? Este manga te hace reír, llorar y reflexionar, es una joya. Si vieron el anime lean el manga ya es un millón de veces mejor y el final es predecible pero te llega al corazón.

Cuídense mucho y nos Leemos

Atte: **_Eri Mond Licht _**


	8. Cap8 Amistad

--

--- Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Lady JK. Rowling, el fic esta basado en la historia original de Yuu Watase; Zettai Kareshi. Gracias a Watase sama, que por su manga saque el fic.

Nota: Nunca mencione el nombre de la escuela de Ginny, pero en este cap. lo haré ok. La información de cierto lugar que saldrá más delante lo saque de la wikipedia

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron algún comentario. Este capítulo contiene un poco de violencia

---

---

---

---

**Absolute Boyfriend**

--

---

**Capítulo 8: Amistad**

**---**

**--**

Un nuevo día daba comienzo para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Una jovencita de cabello rojizo se negaba a despertar ante la insistencia de su amiga de ojos rasgados.

-¡Vamos Ginny, levántate ya amaneció pequeña dormilona!

La pelirroja se incorporo lentamente tallando sus adormilados ojos, dio un largo bostezo y se percato de quien tenía delante

-¿Cho? – Se acomodo un poco su desordenada cabellera - ¿Estas bien amiga?

La oriental la miro sin comprender

-Si¿Por qué lo dices?

La pelirroja se levanto rápidamente de la cama estirándose como si fuera una gatita

-Es que te tardaste mucho en el baño y creí que te había hecho daño la cena o será que…

Ginny se puso colorada emitiendo una risita nerviosa

-¿De que te ríes?

Pregunto Cho

-Cho; ¿Tuviste una cita?

Dijo Ginny dándole un ligero golpe con el codo a su amiga

-No ¿Cómo crees? – Respondió la oriental riéndose, pero por dentro hervía del coraje por el papelón que hizo con Draco – Es solo que necesitaba aire fresco es todo; bueno alístate rápido para ir a desayunar

-¡Sí!

Contesto Ginny alegremente entrando al baño. Hermione había escuchado toda la sarta de mentiras dichas por la morena, pero no era su asunto, si aquella pelirroja no se daba cuenta por ella misma pronto; ella no sería la que intervendría

La castaña cerró un libro que tenía en sus manos, se levanto de la cama, guardando aquel artículo en un buró. Al pasar junto a Cho la miró con desprecio acto que no fue pasado por alto por la señorita perfecta

-¡¿Qué me ves come libros?!

Cuestiono secamente la oriental. Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir volteo a ver a Cho, con una gran sonrisa le dijo

-Eres una Perra y muy pronto te quedarás sin tu hueso, cochina roñosa

-¿Qué dijiste estúpida?!!!

Gritó Cho furiosa

-¿A parte de perra eres sorda?

Hermione azoto la puerta dejando a la joven sin poder contestar nada. Afortunadamente para Cho, Ginny había puesto la radio en el baño, mientras aseaba su cuerpo así que no se dio cuenta de nada

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

El desayuno fue desastroso y el motivo no fue la comida, sino debido al Club del maravilloso, sexy, divino y único, Draco Malfoy. Algunas chicas querían aprovechar ese momento para acercarse al Príncipe de Hogwarts, pero cada vez que alguna de ellas lo intentaba eran eliminadas por las miembros del club

Algunas vigilaban que nadie se atreviera a verlo mientras la presidenta le daba un masaje a los hombros del rubio otra le servía te y otras le abanicaban o daban de comer en la boca

Draco no comprendía a que se debía tanta atención hacia él, lo bueno es que su anillo recogía datos para Blaise y si ayudaba al vendedor también lo hacía con Ginny, por ello se dejo consentir sin intuir que aquella escena ponía muy celosa a cierta pelirroja que picaba sin ánimos su plato de fruta.

-¡Es el colmo! - Protesto Cho quedamente – No es que me quiera meter pero, Malfoy es demasiado amigable con esas chicas, eso no esta bien tu eres su novia

-Eso…no es lo que parece, el lo hace para recoger datos

Hablo Ginny más para ella misma que para su amiga

-¿Datos, de que hablas?

Cuestiono Cho

-Quise decir pasos – Trato de arreglar su metida de pata – Tu sabes los pasos a seguir en un test de revista y esas cosas – Finalizó con la esperanza de que olvidara eso

-Ginny lo que dices no tiene sentido – La miro severamente – De cualquier manera puedo conseguirte otro novio porque no le cortas y ya, te mereces a alguien mejor – Sugirió mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo

La pelirroja solo sonrió al comentario, si tan solo su amiga supiera que el no era humano, que era una compra por Internet, claro que no lo sabría nunca ya que de ser así automáticamente tendría que pagar el millón de libras

La Galería Nacional de Londres estaba frente a los jóvenes estudiantes. El rubio miraba con emoción a aquel lugar. Harry lo miró con cara de no seas tonto y le palmeo en la espalda

-Ya cierra la boca Malfoy, parece que no supieras que lugar es este

Pidió el abochornado ojiverde al ver que para su desgracia el rubio estaba en su equipo de investigación

-Sí que se – Respondió el ojigris con aire ofendido -**Galería Nacional** es el museo de arte de Londres, situado en la parte norte de Trafalgar Square, Exhibe pintura europea de 1250 a 1900, procedente de la colección nacional de arte del Reino Unido. La colección permanente, que consta de 2.300 pinturas, pertenece al Estado británico, por lo que la entrada es pública, sólo teniendo que pagarse la entrada a determinadas exposiciones especiales.

-Ok – Admitió Harry tajante – Ya me di cuenta que sabes

El rubio le ignoró y continuó con su explicación

-A pesar de haber sido fundada sin una colección real que la sustente, la National Gallery de Londres se ha convertido en una galería de arte de renombre internacional desde su fundación en 1824. Fue conformada principalmente por sus primeros directores, incluido el pintor Sir Charles Lock Eastlake, y aumentada por donaciones privadas, que actualmente componen dos tercios de su colección permanente.

-Hola – Llamó Harry sarcásticamente – ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Draco continuó con su relato alzando su dedo índice y sus ojos cerrados

-Aunque de tamaño reducido, en comparación con otras pinacotecas como el Lovure, la National Gallery destaca por exhibir obras maestras de toda la Historia de Arte occidental, haciendo posible admirar a través de su colección la evolución de los estilos pictóricos desde el comienzo del Renacimiento hasta el Postimpresionismo. La original National Gallery en el siglo XIX estaba basada primordialmente en arte italiano y neerlandés y mientras que poco a poco fue aumentando sus obras de arte moderno.

-¡Wow, Príncipe Draco! –Exclamo una alegre Pansy – Sabes tantas cosas

-Gracias

Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo el rubio, esperanzado de que cierta pelirroja hubiera escuchado su explicación, La busco con la mirada y no le agrado lo que vio

La pelirroja se estaba tomando una foto, con su amiga, sin siquiera notarlo

La atención del rubio era únicamente hacia Ginny, lamentablemente para la pelirroja esto no paso desapercibido para el club del maravilloso, sexy, divino y único, Draco Malfoy

Las chicas se acercaron malintencionadamente y empujaron a Ginny que casi rueda por las escaleras de la entrada de no ser por Harry que pudo intuir las intenciones del club.

-¿Estas bien Ginny?

Dijo Harry en tono alarmado

-Sí, Gracias Harry

El chico de anteojos miro a las arpías con rabia

-¡¿Por qué no se fijan?!

Ellas voltearon fingiendo inocencia

-¡Uppsi! no la vimos Potter

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa ese club era cada vez más agresivo, hasta tenía miedo de acercarse a Draco, por poco y se hacia daño, por suerte Harry estaba para protegerle

-Si, pues tengan más cuidado

Les respondió sin creerles, Draco intento acercarse a Ginny pero Harry le detuvo y lo alejo ágilmente de la joven y mientras se retiraban el pelinegro exclamó

-Ten más cuidado Ginny

-Si, Gracias Harry

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que se alejaron de la entrada, cuando tuvo la seguridad de que nadie les escucharía paro a Harry y le reclamó

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Con sumo enfado – Ginny es mi novia, es mi derecho protegerla no tú

El ojiverde se tensó pero no dio muestras de ello

-Ese club, mientras más muestres tu afecto a Ginny más se van a meter con ella, piénsalo un momento señorito popularidad

El pelinegro se alejo dejando al rubio muy pensativo

Mientras en una de las bellas salas Cho trataba de parecer buena amiga y hacer las migas con Hermione ya que no le convenía estar enojada con nadie después de todo su reputación de chica guay estaba en peligro. La castaña admiraba una obra

-¡Granger, ven a tomarte una foto con nosotras!

Pidió Cho con amabilidad en su voz

Hermione ni siquiera se inmuto, la ignoró magistralmente pues de tonta no tenía ni un cabello y no la engañaría con su patético intento de hacerse la buenita con ella.

-¡Hey! No te hagas, se perfectamente que me oíste¡deja de emitir malas vibras!

Agrego Cho molesta

-Creo que Granger no le tiene buena voluntad a Cho

Pensó Ginny. Cho se enojo al sentirse mas ignorada que la pared así que se aproximo a reclamarle a esa altanera. La pelirroja no quería presenciar la disputa y se alejo lentamente hacia otra sala que no era muy visitada últimamente. En uno de los cuadros estaba pintada una pareja de enamorados ambos sujetados de sus manos dándose la espalda, él miraba la luna y ella el sol

-¡Ah que hermosa escena! – Exclamó con suspiros - ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Draco?

-¿Me Llamaste?

Dijo el rubio apareciendo de la nada con una radiante y encantadora sonrisa

-¡Kyaaaa!

Grito Ginny muy asustada

-Ssshhh, no hagas ruido, o nos descubrirán

Le pidió silenciando los labios de Ginny con uno de sus dedos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, te extraño – La abrazo – Y también a disculparme, por mi culpa esas chicas se la agarran contigo y no pude protegerte- Le beso en la frente

El corazón de Ginny saltó de felicidad al oírlo

-No, te angusties, se que no es tu culpa, estaré bien

Dijo la pelirroja en tono tranquilizador

-Ginny… - Artículo en ojigris conmovido – Ya verás, cuando regresemos a casa me disculpare desnudándome para ti

-¡Draco! – Hablo toda roja – Eso no es nece…

Ella no hablo más el rubio la beso, aquel sentimiento era cada vez más fuerte y los besos poco a poco se volvían más exigentes. La lengua del rubio pidió la entrada y Ginny no se negó, la sensación que la embriagaba era más fuerte. Unas voces que se acercaban los hicieron separarse

El rubio vio a su novia con suma calidez y antes de salir del lugar le beso nuevamente en la frente, dejando a la chica en las nubes puesto que no se dio cuenta que alguien con malas intenciones la miraba con envidia y profundo rencor

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

Después de la cena, los maestros habían preparado junto a algunos alumnos de la clase de música una pequeña presentación, interpretando todo tipo de ritmos desde clásico hasta rock. La mayoría del alumnado estaban muy emocionados. Saliendo rápidamente de sus habitaciones para alcanzar un buen lugar

Ginny estaba muy mona con un conjunto color celeste de falda a la cadera y una blusa sin tirantes y un poco de brillo de labios. Hermione leía un libro de finanzas mientras fingía no observar a la pelirroja

La castaña se preguntaba internamente si aquella niña de cabello rojizo y pecas al fin se había dado cuenta de lo arpía de su amiga. Aquella perra de ojos de rendija si que la cabreaba, con su pose de buenita esas eran las peores

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el golpeteo de la puerta, pero como tenía mucha flojera ni se molesto en abrir le dejo esa tarea a Ginny que muy alegre fue a atender

-¿Sí? … ¡Ah! Ustedes son de otro grupo ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Pregunto dulcemente

-Queremos hablar contigo Weasley es algo muy urgente, vamos al jardín del hotel

Dijo una de las cinco chicas que la miraban amenazadoramente

La pelirroja las siguió sin chistar; preocupando un poco a la castaña pues no le agradaba ni un poco aquella situación

-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una de las salas de estar del hotel, Draco descansaba de la constante persecución de su club de fans acompañado por Theodore, Dean y Harry que no estaba de muy buena gana. Una hermosa joven se acerco a ellos con un rostro angustiado

-Malfoy – Le llamó Cho - ¿Puedo Hablar contigo un minuto? es urgente

Draco la vio por un momento sin entender que se proponía aquella chica y sin mucho ánimo se levanto del sillón

-Bueno

Harry los observo alejarse, algo no andaba bien, había varias chicas de ese culto satánico que llamaban club cerca de ellos y no hicieron nada para detener los avances de Chang.

Dean y Theodore lloriqueaban tristemente pues Cho Chang la chica más popular de Hogwarts , al parecer había elegido a Malfoy de entre todos sus admiradores, no era justo, se repetían mentalmente viendo sus credenciales del club amemos a Cho

La oriental seguía caminando sin decir palabra alguna, pero el rubio no tolero más el silencio

-¿De que quieres hablar?

Dijo sin rodeos

-¡Ah sí!...Bueno disculpa lo de anoche

Respondió con timidez

-No hay problema, Bueno si eso es todo me voy con mis amigos

Contesto dándose la vuelta

-¡Espera! – Llamó alarmada – Lo que quiero decirte es algo muy grave sobre Ginny

-¡Ginny¿Qué le pasó?!

Preguntó el rubio ya interesado en el tema

-Es que… de alguna forma tu club de fans se enteraron de su noviazgo y quieren hacerle daño, se la llevaron a la fuerza cerca de la Galería Nacional, si te das prisa en tomar un taxi pue…

Y antes que la joven de ojos rasgados terminara, Draco salio despedido como un cohete en busca de su amada. Cho sonrió con malicia su plan para destruir a Ginny iba perfectamente solo era cuestión de minutos para que las estúpidas del club hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella

-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny caía al suelo violentamente llenándose de barro su prolijo atuendo, ante las burlas descaradas de ciertos miembros del club de fans

-¡¿Así que eres la novia del Príncipe Malfoy?! – Pregunto furiosa, escupiendo sobre la pelirroja -¡Maldita piruja!

El rostro de Ginny estaba pálido y expresaba un terror extremo, una del club de cabellera negra se aproximó velozmente; pateando el estomago de la joven caída

-¿Qué derecho tienes de guardarlo para ti?... Desgraciada!!

Sin darle tiempo a que se protegiera o hablara en su defensa aquel quinteto tomo lodo del suelo y piedras arrojándoselas a la joven que solo se cubría para tratar de aminorar el daño

-¡Basta! – Grito Ginny desesperadamente - ¿Quién les contó que ando con Malfoy?

Todas se vieron entre si, riéndose de la pelirroja

-Fue tu amiga, la tal Chang – Respondió una de ellas – Hasta tuvo la cortesía de mandarnos una foto como prueba

-Eres tan idiota, ja, ja, ja – Se acerco a Ginny quien aún estaba tirada y le piso una de sus manos – ¿Que es eso una pulsera?

-¡No lo hagas! – Suplico La pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos – Esa pulsera es idéntica a la de mi amiga Cho, es de amistad y…

-Ginny… - La llamó una voz que salía de entre los arbustos – Eres demasiado Lenta – De las sombras apareció una chica de ojos rasgados – Pero ya no es necesario que lo oculte mas – Saco un celular y le mostró una imagen a Ginny una imagen que la dejo helada - ¡Taran! Una foto tuya y de Malfoy, que descuidados son ja ja ja ja

-Cho…

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny que no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga la estaba traicionando

-Sabes... –Continuo la traidora - Me repugna verte de novia con Malfoy, por eso se lo conté al club de fans

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

Hablo Ginny shockeada

-Lo que oyes, los chicos siempre me han preferido a mi; ahora un chico del nivel de Malfoy que me ignore prefiriéndote a ti que eres tan insípida es algo que no pienso tolerar

Finalizó acomodándose su larga cabellera

-Pero…Cho, nosotras somos amigas desde primero de séptimo grado – Se limpió las lágrimas dirigiéndole una mirada llena de esperanza - ¿Es una Broma verdad?

-¡No puedo creértelo! Ja, ja, ja , ja - sujetando su estomago de la risa – Siempre quise decírtelo y hoy será el día; todos los chicos que te han gustado yo me encargue de robártelos, después de todo yo soy mejor que tu niñata idiota – Saco una pulsera de su ropa – Dicho esto no seré mas tu amiga, te devuelvo esto – Arrojo la pulsera hecha pedazos al rostro de la pelirroja

Ginny solo miraba sin decir palabra las pequeñas piedritas en el suelo, su mente recordaba todos los momentos felices que vivió con Cho por ello no se dio cuenta que un joven de cabellera negra corría hacía ella

-¡¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!!

Vocifero colérico Harry

Las miembros del club junto a Cho se alejaron sin decir nada

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto el pelinegro, ante una pelirroja ausente, Otros pasos se acercaban era Draco que se alarmo al ver a su novia en el suelo con golpes y llena de lodo, pero no pudo aproximarse Harry le detuvo sujetándolo de la camiseta

-¡¡¿ Y tú dónde diablos estabas, eres su novio no?!! Tu maldito deber es protegerla!!

Las palabras del Moreno causaron efecto en Draco, el rubio quedo estático. Harry ayudo a Ginny a levantarse y ambos se alejaron dejando al ojigris de pie frente a los trozos de pulsera

Unos minutos después camino al Hotel el ojiverde rompió con el silencio

-Ginny…

-Estoy bien

Le interrumpió la pelirroja

-No puedo creer a donde llegan los celos de esas chicas son de lo peor

Expreso un molesto moreno

-Harry…Sabes Cho me dijo cosas muy feas, algo como que los chicos siempre la preferían a ella porque yo no era rival, desde que nos conocimos lo hizo; yo… - Las lágrimas de Ginny brotaron en un santiamén – No lo entiendo se supone que éramos amigas ¿Por qué lo hizo, tal vez estoy defectuosa y sea de lo peor, es la única explicación para que una amiga te traicione

El llanto de la pelirroja se incremento ante esto, Harry le abrazo protectoramente con un inmenso dolor en su mirada al ver así a su amiga

-¡Tonta! Tu no eres así, lo se mejor que nadie, te conozco desde siempre y todavía estoy aquí

-Harry…sob…sob…¡Harry!

Ambos joven permanecieron abrazados, mientras la joven descargaba todo el dolor, desilusión y perdida de su supuesta mejor amiga sin saber que cierto rubio les observaba cerca con un rostro desolado

-

-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-ABZK-

-o-

-

-

Continuará.

---

---

---

---

---

Lo se pobrecita Ginny, también se que Cho es una hija de su buen dormir, pero en fin y si creen que ahí terminó el asunto pues no, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Gracias Por Leer y cualquier comentario ya saben que hacer.

Recomendación de anime- Ergo Proxy (no es shojo) véanlo y me cuentan que les pareció y uno buenísimo es Trinity Blood, creo que ya lo recomendé pero tienen que verlo apto para los que les guste genero de vampiros si no, mejor ni lo busquen

Cuídense un montón y nos Leemos

Atte:** Eri Mond Licht**


End file.
